


Endless Blue

by toothesea



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Class Differences, Class Issues, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Protective Siblings, Racism, Slow Burn, Students
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothesea/pseuds/toothesea
Summary: Junmyeon só estava tentando ser um rebelde sem causa, ao fugir de casa em meio a noite daquela cidade, tão cinza quanto a própria vida que costumava levar. Até um encontro inesperado com Yixing, o colega de sala invisível, até então, graças as diferenças abissais que os separavam.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLOT: #115
> 
> Obrigada a todos que viram potencial na minha história, sobretudo àquelas que apelidei,carinhosamente, de beta 00 e beta 01. Sem vocês, nada disso seria possível.

Capítulo I

“Stole a key  
(Roubei uma chave)  
Took a car downtown where the lost boys meet  
(Peguei um carro no centro da cidade onde os meninos perdidos se encontram)  
Took a car downtown and took what they offered me  
(Peguei um carro no centro da cidade e peguei o que eles me ofereceram)  
To set me free  
(Para me libertar)  
I saw the lights go down at the end of the scene  
(Eu vi as luzes se apagarem no final da cena)  
I saw the lights go down and standing in front of me  
(Eu vi as luzes se apagarem e elas estão paradas de frente para mim)”

— “Charlie Brown”-Coldplay

Junmyeon bateu a porta do carro com mais força do que deveria, logo depois de pagar a corrida do veículo alugado com uma nota de $50 - A menor que havia pego da carteira, em sua pressa para sair de casa - a qual lhe havia rendido alguns minutos de espera no banco traseiro, ao passo que o motorista se esforçava para contar as moedas do troco.

Numa situação diferente, não se incomodaria em deixar passar alguns centavos, mas ele havia fugido de casa, bêbado de raiva, então cada trocado contava agora que estava largado à própria sorte. Certo?

Quando o veículo fez seu caminho rua abaixo e as luzes dos faróis do carro, iluminando o asfalto cor de chumbo, se tornavam cada vez mais distantes, o garoto reprimiu a vontade súbita de acenar e chamá-lo de volta, de repente consciente de que nunca havia perambulado pelas ruas da capital sozinho à noite, mas, pensando melhor… Não daria o braço a torcer tão facilmente.

Cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, em uma postura defensiva, e então empurrou os tênis até a loja de conveniência do outro lado, passando por um poste que refletiu sua silhueta contra o chão, embora essa fosse uns bons centímetros mais alta, e então sentiu mais raiva, dessa vez, pelos 7 cm a mais de estatura que jamais poderia ter. Junmyeon era um eterno insatisfeito com toda a glória de seus 1,73 de altura.

Quando o ar condicionado da loja atingiu seu rosto, foi tomado pela sensação de familiaridade que, de repente, o fez sentir-se mais seguro. Conhecia o lugarzinho por ter ido até lá após o fim das aulas,algumas vezes, para tomar uma Coca gelada com os colegas de sala enquanto jogavam conversa fora. Aquilo o fez lembrar de que precisava ligar para algum deles, provavelmente Chanyeol, para conseguir um lugar para dormir, uma vez que estava obstinado a não voltar para casa após sua última briga com os pais.

Sacou o celular do bolso só para o encontrar descarregado. Deus realmente tem seus favoritos, reclamou apoiando a testa contra a geladeira.

Enquanto se afogava em auto piedade, enxergou através do vidro transparente uma lata vermelha com letras cursivas, sacudiu a franja, a qual já demonstrava sinais de que precisava fazer uma visita ao cabeleireiro, e alcançou o refrigerante de cola. Descobriria o que fazer após uma boa dose de açúcar, gás, e provavelmente alguma outra substância capaz de provocar câncer ou corroer os órgãos, como sua mãe tanto temia.

— Alguma chance de você ter um carregador disponível para os clientes? — Junmyeon perguntou ao caixa, um rapaz que até então não parecia ter o notado ali, curvado sob o balcão lendo algo. — Uhm? — Pigarreou, a fim de chamar sua atenção. O outro pareceu ter levado um susto, mas logo tentou se recompor. Seus olhos piscaram com maior frequência do que seria saudável para o intervalo de alguns segundos, como se um anjo da morte tivesse se materializado em sua frente, com direito a tradicional túnica preta e gadanha.

— Perdão? — Yixing perguntou, afastando um caderno debaixo do balcão, a caneta ainda entre os dedos. Junmyeon não pôde evitar notar as marcas de tinta colorindo as falanges de azul.

— Eu perguntei se vocês tem um carregador disponível para clientes. — Ergueu o dispositivo na frente do caixa, exibindo a tela desligada. — Descarregou há alguns minutos e preciso fazer uma ligação. — explicou para o garoto de aspecto franzino, aparentemente, não mais velho do que ele próprio. 

— Uhm… — O rapaz coçou a nuca, ponderando, e então pediu para que aguardasse enquanto vasculhava a gaveta de achados e perdidos.

Junmyeon revirou os olhos com a demora. Rompeu o lacre da bebida, impaciente, e depositou a nota sob a bancada vertendo um longo gole. O líquido gelado desceu ardendo.

— Já nos conhecemos? — Junmyeon perguntou, curioso, quando o outro estendeu um carregador em sua direção, estreitando um pouco os olhos a fim de enxergar melhor. Sair de casa sem os óculos nunca era uma boa escolha. Imagens borradas poderiam oferecer uma estética interessante, em se tratando de fotografias mas, na vida real, era um pouco incômodo. Recolheu o carregador da mão do rapaz, logo o conectando a entrada USB do aparelho, com dedos ansiosos — Põe na tomada pra mim, por favor? — Não fosse os 14 graus de miopia, Junmyeon teria percebido que o outro havia corado quando sua palma tocou seus dedos finos.

— Nós… hum… estudamos na mesma sala. — Ele respondeu, um pouco desajeitado, como se ponderasse a respeito de quais palavras usar, enquanto tentava afastar um fio de cabelo que teimava em cair sob a testa.

— Oh… — Junmyeon pareceu surpreso. Não lembrava de ter conhecido o outro em anos estudando no mesmo colégio, apesar de ter sentido, no momento em que o viu, a sensação de tê-lo visto antes. — Bem, eu sou Junmyeon. — Se apresentou, estendendo a mão. A fúria, de minutos atrás, foi momentaneamente esquecida. No entanto, esse dispensava apresentações. Yixing se perguntou se ele sabia disso e estava apenas bancando o modesto. 

— Yixing. — Ao que o chinês respondeu apertando a palma do outro e imaginando se seria possível derreter com um contato tão simples.

Junmyeon era um dos veteranos do colégio. Bonito, popular, esperto e muito, muito inteligente. Era impossível compartilhar a mesma sala que ele e não saber, no mínimo, seu nome. Entretanto, jamais havia chegado tão perto. Exceto no dia em que ele passou na frente de sua carteira durante a aula para ir ao banheiro. Lembrando agora, sua reação havia sido um pouco patética. O corpo inteiro retesou quando o outro cruzou seu campo de visão, fazendo com que sua garrafa de água virasse, molhando quase que completamente suas anotações de Óptica. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando esconder o episódio nas profundezas de sua memória.

— Não querendo ser intrometido, mas, já sendo, o que você faz por aqui a essa hora? — O chinês havia, finalmente, criado coragem para perguntar, agora que o colega de sala boa pinta estava sentado numa das mesas próximas à janela e, mesmo que Yixing estivesse com os olhos presos no piso de linóleo — Um pouco antiquado, mas que combinava perfeitamente com a atmosfera daquele lugar que parecia ter parado no tempo — enquanto retirava a fina camada de poeira que havia se formado com o auxílio de uma vassoura, podia notar o quanto o Kim parecia, incrivelmente, solitário.

— Eu matei um cara e vim me esconder da polícia. — A expressão fria de Junmyeon durou apenas alguns milésimos de segundo até que explodisse em uma risada, achando graça na expressão súbita de pavor que havia estampado o rosto marcado pelos traços finos do outro. Yixing havia congelado. — Foi uma brincadeira. Você devia ter visto sua cara. — O outro revirou os olhos, ainda tentando controlar o coração que batia forte contra o peito pelo susto, logo dando as costas para Junmyeon enquanto dava continuidade a seu trabalho. — Briguei com meus pais. — Junmyeon confessou, dobrando um guardanapo de papel.

— Eu sinto muito. — Yixing respondeu, ponderando se havia soado dramático demais. Ele só brigou com os pais, não é como se o cachorro da família tivesse morrido, ralhou com sua própria consciência. Um exercício que praticava constantemente. Sentiu-se constrangido pelo silêncio que havia se instaurado entre os dois desde então e, contrariando todos seus instintos de auto proteção, cruzou a curta distância que os separava, acomodando-se no assento estofado -O qual, algum dia, havia tido a cor vermelho vivo, mas agora se limitava a um bordô meio encardido- de frente para o outro.

— O quê? — Junmyeon perguntou, analisando a súbita mudança de atitude do outro.

— Quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu? — E lá estava Yixing se comportando como a última boa pessoa do mundo novamente. Seu amigo mais íntimo, Baekhyun, costumava chamá-lo assim, graças ao seu temperamento dócil. O chinês tinha uma inclinação natural para evitar conflitos tanto quanto para demonstrar solidariedade para com aqueles que mais necessitavam dela e, naquele momento, Junmyeon se encaixava na última categoria.

— Foi uma bobagem. — Junmyeon poderia ter respondido um curto “Não” e se poupado do vexame de se abrir para um desconhecido, mas havia algo na expressão, genuinamente interessada, do rapaz na sua frente que havia feito com que sua armadura cedesse um pouquinho. — Ele pediu barriga de porco para o jantar, mesmo sabendo que eu odeio. E sim, eu sei que você deve estar pensando que é uma frescura minha… — Adiantou-se em se defender. — Mas o ponto não é esse. — Suspirou, apoiando as costas contra o assento, de braços cruzados. — Ele não respeita minhas opiniões. Sejam elas sobre o que comer no jantar, que faculdade quero cursar ou com quem vou casar em alguns anos. — Riu sem qualquer esboço de graça na voz, o coração carregado de mágoa. — Se quero me casar, mas para ele, não faz muita diferença de qualquer maneira. — Junmyeon voltou a olhar através da janela, tentando fazer com que as lágrimas, que ameaçavam despontar bochechas abaixo, evaporassem dos olhos. 

Coçou o nariz, como se para afastar a ardência incômoda. Assim, sentia-se exposto como um nervo, despejando sobre o outro seus “Dramas bobos de menino rico”, como o pai costumava chamar, mas se Yixing pensava o mesmo, fizera a gentileza de não externar sua opinião em voz alta e sentiu-se grato por isso. 

— Suas preocupações são válidas. — Yixing concluiu, após uma longa pausa. — Está tudo bem em se sentir frustrado pelo seu pai não levar em consideração o que você prefere para o jantar ou o que quer fazer daqui a 10 anos. — Com uma coragem que não julgava possuir, Yixing alcançou a mão do outro sob a mesa e tocou seu pulso. 

Confortar as pessoas era uma habilidade tão inerentemente sua que, na verdade, não fazia muita diferença em ser o colega de sala por quem nutria uma admiração secreta ou um completo estranho no lugar, ele o faria mesmo assim… mas era Junmyeon ali e, de repente, consciente do peso da própria ação e dos pêlos eriçados na pele, buscou quebrar o contato, constrangido pela maneira com que o olhar do outro havia sustentado o seu. Nunca havia o encarado por tanto tempo antes -pelo menos, não que Junmyeon soubesse- e, certamente, não tão de perto. 

No entanto, o garoto de ouro daquele colégio feito sob medida para ricos, fechou os dedos em volta dos seus e o retribuiu com um sorriso que exalava gratidão, o qual podia ser visto mesmo através da cortina de lágrimas cristalinas que começaram a escorrer nas bochechas redondas -As quais ficavam ainda mais bonitas quando coradas, diga-se de passagem- mas não era como se o atendente houvesse feito uma nota mental de cada um de seus detalhes.

Ações são poderosas. E aquele gesto, o simples dar as mãos, fora o suficiente para que o coração de Yixing colidisse contra um muro de concreto a 96 km/h, propagando ondas de choque pelo corpo inteiro.

Droga.

Estava mesmo apaixonado por Kim Junmyeon.

— E foi assim que o, agora, Estados Unidos da América conquistou sua independência da metrópole inglesa e nos proporcionou o maior feito da humanidade no último milênio.  
Alguém pode me dizer qual? — O professor de História perguntou a ninguém em específico e, obviamente, Kim Junmyeon estava a postos com uma resposta pronta na ponta da língua. 

— A internet? — O Kim ergueu o lápis, soando brincalhão.

— Errado. — O silêncio tão típico naquela sala de pré-vestibular, de repente, parecia ainda mais esmagador enquanto todos aguardavam em suspense. — The Bachelor. — E assim, o cômodo explodiu em risadinhas. O som estridente fez com que Yixing despertasse, atônito, de seu cochilo. 

Pegar o turno da noite, no trabalho de meio período na loja de conveniência, somado à necessidade de acordar sempre muito cedo para conseguir pegar o transporte coletivo para o outro lado da cidade, já estava cobrando seu preço.

O chinês bocejou, tentando recobrar a consciência, e logo tratou de limpar a saliva que havia escorrido, um pouquinho, do canto do lábio inferior para a linha do queixo, bem a tempo de ouvir o professor comentar, enquanto cruzava a sala, à passos apressados, que disponibilizaria uma lista de exercícios extra no portal virtual dos alunos. Bem, poderia ser pior. Poderia ser mais um TD demoníaco de Matemática,Yixing reclamou para si mesmo, até porque, não era como se tivesse alguém com quem conversar. 

A criança dos Zhang -como os vizinhos da humilde vila onde morava costumavam  
chamá-lo- destoava de todos os outros estudantes daquele auditório com seus tênis gastos, jeans puído e madeixas que pareciam implorar por uma hidratação mas, no geral, ele não se importava muito com isso, e já com relação ao seu rendimento... se comparado aos outros colegas de sala,vez ou outra, talvez o deixasse um pouco preocupado. 

Yixing sentia medo.

Medo de alcançar, novamente, um resultado ruim no exame de admissão na prestigiada faculdade com a qual tanto sonhara por anos e, com isso,frustrar as expectativas que sua família e amigo projetaram sobre ele e, sobretudo, as dele próprio.

No entanto, em momentos como esse, nos quais o monstrinho da insegurança ameaçava saltar das profundezas de seu estômago e engolir ele próprio, a voz de Baekhyun -seu único e melhor amigo e, potencialmente, futura celebridade- sussurrava em seu ouvido, como mágica, a mesma frase que usara para confortá-lo quando, dias antes, o ligara em prantos, pedindo desculpas por ser tão bobo e, por um segundo, ter acreditado que seria capaz de ingressar num curso tão concorrido, de uma faculdade tão tradicional, quando não era tão esperto quanto acreditava ser. 

“Deixe as crianças com moletons da GAP, estojos de 30 dólares e seus marca texto caros...você é tão capaz quanto todas elas, uh? — A voz saíra um pouco baixa, como se estivesse tentando abafar o som — E Baekhyun, de fato, estava.

A empresa de entretenimento, na qual era trainee, tinha regras rígidas quanto ao uso de telefones celulares mas, mesmo assim, por Yixing valia a pena flertar com o perigo de vez em quando.

“ Eu estou praticando todos os dias com caras que estão, há tipo uns cinco anos, à frente de mim, e apesar de acompanhar as habilidades deles se desenvolvendo enquanto eu pareço estar ficando para trás isso, na verdade, não corresponde à realidade. O mesmo serve para você. Eu sei o quanto tem sido cansativo e das coisas das quais você precisou abrir mão até agora, mas, num futuro próximo, terá valido a pena. Você é o cara mais dedicado que eu conheço — Nesse momento, uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto de Baekhyun. Era difícil confortar alguém quando ele próprio estava batendo na lona. — E a última boa pessoa do mundo também — Os dois riram daquela maneira boba que Baek havia cismado para referir-se a ele. — Você vai realizar todos os sonhos do seu coração, eu tenho certeza disso, assim como eu posso ser expulso da agência se eu ficar mais um minuto no telefone. Então, prometa pra mim que logo que sair do serviço vai tomar um banho e assistir aquele seriado dos gays da China antiga que começamos a ver outro dia, enrolado naquele seu cobertor de ursinhos, hum? Você pode voltar a trabalhar duro depois do fim de semana. — Yixing fez um som sofrido que Baekhyun reconheceu como um assentir. — Eu te amo. E vê se não me dá spoilers! — E com isso, Baekhyun encerrou a chamada deixando, do outro lado da linha, um Yixing com lágrimas no rosto e um coração confortado. Anos pareciam ter decorrido desde então.

— Você é mesmo um fã de história, não é? — uma voz quase familiar pescou Yixing de volta de seu torpor momentâneo. O chinês quase engasgou quando percebeu se tratar de Junmyeon ali ,com seu moletom cinza e óculos que, em qualquer outra pessoa, garantiriam o maior ar de nerd mas que nele ficavam, estranhamente, bonitos como todo o resto, e por isso se permitiu ficar irritado com ele só um pouquinho. — Deu pra perceber pelo jeito que você...sabe.. — O Kim pôs as mãos nos bolsos, trocando o peso de um lado para o outro do corpo. — Babou enquanto cochilava a aula inteira. — Provocou. Junmyeon costumava fazer isso quando se tornava próximo de alguém e a pessoa em questão, consequentemente, sabia que era muito querida pelo mesmo, uma vez que aquela era uma de suas maneiras de demonstrar afeição.

— Ah, isso não é verdade. — Yixing tratou de se explicar ao notar a ironia presente na entonação do outro. — Eu adoro a matéria, na verdade, só estava…

— Cansado. — Junmyeon completou, solidário. — Está ocupada? — Perguntou apontando para a carteira na frente de Yixing.

— Na verdade, sim. Minhas expectativas frustradas se amontoam aí, sabe. — Yixing brincou, em sua tradicional maneira de fazer troça consigo mesmo, enquanto apoiava o queixo sob a pilha de apostilas. 

— Engraçadinho. — Junmyeon franziu o nariz, fazendo com que se assemelhasse ainda mais a um coelho. Fofo.

— Você meio que sumiu na última semana. — Yixing comentou, tentando soar o mais despreocupado possível, assim, talvez não denunciasse para o outro como uma daquelas tais expectativas frustradas, a mais recente delas, fosse ter aguardado, desde aquela noite de domingo na loja de conveniência onde trabalhava, ansiosamente, por Junmyeon cruzar a porta da sala de aula, jogar a mochila no chão junto a cadeira e enfiar a cara em meio aos livros, pondo-se a resolver, quase que incansavelmente, aquele amontoado de cálculos os quais, dado seu entusiasmo, lhe pareciam ser estranhamente divertidos. O que não havia se concretizado até então.

A segunda-feira chegou e partiu, assim como os outros dias da semana e, sem eles, nada de Junmyeon. Yixing chegou até mesmo a considerar que seus pais o tivessem enviado para morar com algum parente distante na Europa -gente rica tinha dessas coisas- a fim de corrigir seu mau comportamento, com potes de barriga de porco, devidamente conservados, para servir de lanche no vôo. Agora, o pensamento soava tão estúpido que teve vontade de rir, mas quem poderia culpá-lo por ser jovem e, terrivelmente apaixonado? Pessoas idealizam o pior cenário possível quando se veem privadas de seus amores. Sejam eles platônicos ou não.

— Peguei um resfriado. — Junmyeon tentou se retratar — Talvez eu devesse ter ouvido minha mãe quando ela me pediu pra me agasalhar bem enquanto eu fugia de casa naquela noite.

— Não estou certo de que cruzar o limite entre um bairro e outro possa ser considerada uma fuga. Principalmente quando você deixa sua família de sobreaviso. — Yixing riu e Junmyeon o acompanhou, dando um soco de brincadeira no braço do outro, fingindo estar irritado. 

— Ai, isso doeu. — Yixing se reclamou.

— Ótimo, vou me lembrar de fazer mais forte na próxima vez. — Junmyeon ameaçou.

“...na próxima vez.” Haveria uma próxima então? Yixing se sentiu mais animado do que julgou dever, enquanto sopesava a implicação contida naquela frase. 

Poderia conviver relativamente bem com os golpes de brincadeira do outro, além de suas provocações, se isso significasse que a presença de Junmyeon junto a si viesse se tornar tão natural quanto o café amargo da cantina, o qual o acompanhava todos os dias até a biblioteca, servindo de testemunha das incontáveis horas que passava debruçado sobre lápis e papéis. E quem sabe, ainda descolaria um professor particular em ciências exatas? Nem em seus sonhos mais dourados, Yixing havia conseguido idealizar esse cenário.

— Tem companhia para o almoço? — Junmyeon perguntou e Yixing se limitou a acenar negativamente. Receava que, caso dissesse em voz alta coisa alguma, fosse gaguejar.

— Hoje vamos falar sobre um assunto que iniciamos na aula passada, alguém aí se recorda? — O professor de química se fez ouvir. Yixing mal havia reparado no homem de cabelos grisalhos preenchendo o quadro com fórmulas e gráficos, até o momento. Seu mundo havia sido reduzido a um convite implícito para um almoço na companhia de Junmyeon. — Bem, a ordem do universo tende ao caos, e é um conceito importantíssimo para se ter em mente ao iniciarmos nossos estudos sobre cálculo de entalpia…

Sim, o caos havia se formado, mas dentro de Yixing.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

“Tell me your secrets  
(Me conte seus segredos)  
And ask me your questions  
(E me faça suas perguntas)  
[...]  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
(Correndo em círculos, perseguindo nossas caudas)  
Heads on a science apart  
(Cabeças numa ciência a parte)”

— “The Scientist” - Coldplay

Após nada além de algumas poucas semanas desde o fatídico encontro na loja de conveniência, Yixing havia começado a se sentir arrependido por ter odiado Junmyeon, secretamente, logo que se conheceram. Ou melhor, que ele o havia conhecido.

Nos primeiros dias de aula daquele ano letivo, nunca haviam trocado sequer uma palavra, até que um Junmyeon emburrado, vestindo seu tradicional moletom cinza, havia feito seu caminho através das portas pesadas de vidro do estabelecimento onde o chinês trabalhava, sacudindo uma plaquinha de madeira graças ao movimento brusco, na qual se podia ler “ABERTO” -apesar da tinta há muito ter começado a descascar- acionando,consequentemente, um pequeno sino cujo fim único consistia em avisar quando um cliente novo havia entrado, ao contrário da suposta função “estética” que a esposa do dono da pequena loja insistia em alegar ter quando o colocou.

Yixing, por sua vez, não poderia ter se incomodado menos, absorto como estava em tentar pôr a matéria recém acumulada em dia. Um pequeno bônus por ter perdido algumas aulas em razão de um resfriado. Aparentemente, aquela era sua punição por, enquanto vestibulando, ter se atrevido a adoecer.

Ele mal havia podido conter o sobressalto que o acometera quando foi surpreendido por aquela voz familiar. Uma onda de choque propagou-se, dos fios de cabelos às pontas dos dedos dos pés, quando constatou que se tratava de Junmyeon ali, em carne, osso e algo mais -o qual não conseguia nomear- que fazia seu estômago se agitar e um calor incomum subir até as bochechas, pedindo um carregador emprestado. Pôs a culpa da sensação quase febril, obviamente, no ar-condicionado.Talvez devesse limpar o filtro em um dia desses.

O chinês costumava imaginar que Junmyeon era uma espécie de nêmesis sua numa versão, obviamente, melhorada. 

O outro havia capturado sua atenção desde o primeiro dia, com sua mente rápida e língua esperta -sempre pronto para fazer intervenções durante a explicação teórica, com suas dúvidas pertinentes, de Bioquímica à Renascimento-, além de sua evidente habilidade social. O cara fazia o tipo gente boa e, embora Yixing fosse capaz de mastigar a própria língua antes de confessar, mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso, era bonito também.  
Não o tipo de beleza masculina padrão, a qual insistia em estampar capas de revista com toda a glória da mandíbula bem definida e bochechas magras. 

Junmyeon, por sua vez, era detentor de bochechas redondas, cantos internos dos olhos profundamente marcados e lábios cheios, traços que, aliado a sua postura despojada, lhe garantiam um aspecto saudável e fresco, quase como se não fizesse esforço algum para parecer sê-lo. E certamente, não precisava. 

Suspeitava que o Kim era capaz de transmitir uma aura etérea mesmo após uma longa noite de sono, com direito a face marcada pelo travesseiro e as mechas dos cabelos, escuros como breu, apontando em todas as direções.

Belo.

Yixing poderia ter perdoado Junmyeon por todos os seus privilégios, mas o outro também havia calhado de ser bom em Matemática e essa era uma ofensa tão particular para o chinês, o qual havia lutado contra cálculos há mais tempo do que poderia se lembrar que, com isso, uma linha tênue entre amor e ódio havia se desenhado entre os dois, embora Yixing não soubesse dessa primeira. Ainda. 

Depois daquele primeiro contato na sala de aula, mesmo que indireto, Yixing estava obstinado a odiar Junmyeon. Um vinco havia se formado em sua testa, fruto do esforço em pensar sobre essa questão, enquanto assistia, da parada de ônibus, o Kim entrar num carro visivelmente caro, -em um dos raros dias nos quais não tinham aulas de aprofundamento pela tarde- enquanto ele próprio aguardava sua condução para ir para casa, o que, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, havia provado ser uma tarefa particularmente desafiadora, uma vez que os pais dos outros alunos, em seus carros esportivos do ano, insistiam em estacionar sobre a faixa de ônibus, obrigando Yixing a correr até a parada de ônibus seguinte, logo que conseguia avistar a placa da linha que costumava pegar -em momentos como esse, o bolsista se sentia como uma verdadeira tartaruga, lutando contra o peso da mochila nas costas como um pesado casco- na qual o motorista, enfim, conseguia parar.

Apesar de subir os degraus metálicos, que há muito não haviam sido lavados, ofegante, sempre murmurava um tímido agradecimento ao condutor, num tom como de quem pede desculpas, e desejava um singelo “Boa Tarde” ao cobrador, arfando pelo esforço, enquanto entregava seu bilhete de ônibus.

Yixing costumava deixar imprensadas, onde quer que andasse, marcas da boa educação que havia recebido em casa. A família Zhang era pobre, mas jamais haviam carecido de boas maneiras, de modo que Yixing nunca havia deixado de cumprimentar qualquer funcionário -desde o pessoal encarregado da limpeza aos coordenadores- sempre que os encontrava ao cruzar a guarita da instituição de alto padrão na qual havia ingressado, graças a uma bolsa integral, fruto do resultado razoável que havia conseguido alcançar no último vestibular que havia prestado.

E enquanto Yixing fitava através da janela a confusão de veículos que disputavam espaço ao longo do cruzamento entre avenidas durante o horário de pico, em uma cacofonia de buzinas e sons de arranque, chegou a conclusão de que, mesmo que estudassem na mesma sala, ele e Junmyeon estariam eternamente separados por um mundo de distância.

Tudo havia mudado desde então.

Yixing refletia como fora fácil cruzar aquela linha imaginária, que ele próprio havia delimitado entre os dois, enquanto terminava mais um almoço na companhia de Junmyeon, numa das mesinhas dispostas ao longo do pátio, no qual sebes formavam arcos decorativos sob estruturas dispostas sobre bancos de madeira. Num deles havia observado, com certo estranhamento, uma garota de cabelos hirsutos tomar um copo de café, num daqueles copinhos descartáveis, enquanto tentava conter uma risada, provavelmente causada por algo que uma outra menina havia comentado. 

Tomar café não era algo incomum, exceto quando uma onda de calor repentina havia se apoderado da cidade, fazendo com que gotas de suor escorressem sob a pele de qualquer um que estivesse fora de um cômodo com ar condicionado, maculando os uniformes virginalmente brancos com o produto da transpiração. No entanto, atento à cena como estava, Yixing não havia podido evitar reparar como o garoto ao lado dela a fitava, em uma adoração muda, quando ela não estava olhando. Isso o fizera se recordar da maneira como direcionava olhares silenciosos para Junmyeon quando a atenção do outro estava presa a algo, absorto demais em suas próprias tarefas para perceber. Aquele era, como costumava chamar, um de seus “pequenos segredos”.

— Ei… — Junmyeon estalou os dedos diante de seu rosto. — Você ouviu algo que eu falei nos últimos cinco minutos? — o outro perguntou, arregalando os olhos. Ele costumava fazer essa expressão sempre que se sentia contrariado de algum modo. 

Raios de sol emanavam reflexos dourados quando entravam em contato com as íris cor de folhas outonais de Junmyeon. Sua pele amarela brilhava, e o chinês não conseguia evitar de pensar em como ele era a coisa mais linda na qual já pusera os olhos. Depois de, é claro, *Wei Wuxian.

— Desculpe. — Yixing sacudiu a cabeça a fim de se livrar de mais uma daquelas observações inconvenientes que seu cérebro teimava em fazer. Seu sistema nervoso havia sido programado para tomar notas sob cada pequeno detalhe de Junmyeon aparentemente.  
— Quem toma bebida quente enquanto estamos prestes a entrar em combustão espontânea? — o chinês tentou soar intrigado, a fim de despistar o último minuto direcionado a fitar o outro profundamente. 

— Aquela garota ali, pelo visto. — Junmyeon havia se voltado para a direção na qual Yixing havia indicado sugestivamente, com um leve inclinar de cabeça. Ajustou os óculos e então continuou. — Ela faz parte do grupinho do meu irmão, então bater bem do juízo não é bem algo do qual você pode esperar. — observou, com um leve dar de ombros.

— Seu irmão? — o chinês ficou curioso. Junmyeon nunca havia voltado a comentar sobre a família desde a noite na loja e não pode evitar se sentir surpreso em face da menção de um irmão.

— Vê aquele moleque ali, com aparelho de dente e cara de roedor? — Junmyeon não se importou em apontar na direção do garoto com seu garfinho de plástico, ao que Yixing acompanhou o movimento com os olhos. — É o Doyoung, meu irmão mais novo. Você provavelmente nunca me viu por aí com ele porque… Não vai comer sua sobremesa? — o Kim se referia ao pequeno caramelo, embrulhado em um papel transparente, que acompanhava a refeição. 

Yixing negou, se sentindo absurdamente cheio, e deslizou o doce sobre a mesa na direção do outro, que o pegou prontamente. — Porque, como eu estava dizendo... — a comparação que Junmyeon fizera com o pequeno animal e o irmão havia se tornado ainda mais engraçada uma vez que ambos tinham feições parecidas e, com a bochecha direita preenchida pelo caramelo Junmyeon se assemelhava, assustadoramente, a um coelho com a boca cheia de cenouras. — Além de estar na turma do ensino médio, ele também calhou de entrar na aborrescência e, pelo visto, ser flagrado por aí comigo, como antigamente, é algo equivalente ao “ suicídio social” — Junmyeon deu ênfase a última frase, simulando o sinal de aspas com os dedos. — Sim, ele usou exatamente essas palavras. — o Kim soava como uma mãe traída pelo filho, em razão de um recente anseio de aprovação e popularidade, e Yixing fora capaz de identificar a decepção estampada na voz do outro porque poderia jurar que sua própria mãe havia usado uma entonação parecida quando pediu para que ela parasse de acompanhá-lo até o portão da escola aos dez anos. — Pelo visto, tocar na banda da escola e passar o intervalo com o “irmão engomadinho” não é muito descolado. Aliás, eles ainda usam essa palavra hoje em dia? — Yixing não conseguiu evitar soltar a risada que havia começado a reprimir desde minutos atrás. Falando daquela maneira, Junmyeon soava como um senhor de meia idade, o que tornava o relato da rejeição de Doyoung, indiscutivelmente, ainda mais engraçado.

— Pode rir vai. — Junmyeon limpou o canto dos lábios com um guardanapo. — Quando você for pai e seus filhos te tratarem da mesma forma, você vai ter se arrependido de não ter demonstrado um pouco sequer de empatia comigo. — Junmyeon, notando o quão dramático havia soado, também se permitiu rir um pouquinho.

— Acho que seu irmão talvez esteja tentando impressionar alguém. — Yixing comentou quando havia, finalmente, conseguido parar de rir. — Ele parece muito interessado naquela menina da qual comentamos antes. Se eu fosse você, não me surpreenderia caso… — O maldito sinal havia soado. Era comum não perceber o tempo passar na companhia de Junmyeon, e cada membro de Yixing amoleceu feito pudim só de imaginar ter de se concentrar em um primeiro tempo de química, logo depois do almoço. 

No entanto, não havia sido o único. A atmosfera a sua volta também havia se modificado após o toque do primeiro sinal, o qual indicava que os alunos, sem nenhuma exceção, deveriam se dirigir às suas respectivas turmas de aprofundamento. Gritinhos de vitória, vindos das mesas onde ocorriam acirradas partidas de pingue-pongue anteriormente e conversas animadas, deram lugar a lamúrios enquanto os coordenadores acenavam com suas pranchetas em mãos e os alunos partiam, com o mesmo entusiasmo de uma manada de bois destinadas ao abate para os blocos do prédio.

— Avante, soldado. — Junmyeon tentou soar animador, embora estivesse tão indisposto quanto, empurrando Yixing pelos ombros na direção da sala, o contato fazendo com que o chinês pudesse sentir o cheiro de colônia masculina do outro inebriar seus sentidos ou talvez o responsável fosse mesmo o calor. Nunca saberia.

Naquela tarde de março, Yixing se permitiu, excepcionalmente, fazer o caminho de volta para casa fitando nada além da paisagem através da janela, ao invés de suas tradicionais folhas de resumo. O motivo? Bem, o clima abafado não era exatamente convidativo para alguma tarefa que exigisse a mínima concentração, e com isso, após um dia inteiro de dedicação intensa aos estudos, imaginou que poderia desfrutar do pequeno privilégio de pegar um banco vago na condução apenas durante aquele fim de tarde. 

Conforme o ônibus avançava pelas avenidas daquela metrópole conturbada, se distanciando do bairro de classe alta no qual o cursinho ficava localizado, o contraste entre ricos e pobres se tornava mais evidente. 

As calçadas niveladas, frutos de projetos arquitetônicos de alto custo, cediam lugar a calçamentos esburacados, os quais faziam com que o veículo chacoalhasse frequentemente, obrigando os passageiros a manterem uma mão firmemente agarrada ao assento da frente. Yixing estava absurdamente grato por não precisar se agarrar às barras de ferro do veículo, como fazia todas as manhãs, com a mochila pesada nas costas tornando o esforço de não ir de encontro a um dos outros passageiros, com os quais disputava espaço com seu corpo franzino, ainda maior.

As paredes,cuja tinta permanecia impecavelmente brilhante, sempre em tons de creme ao bege escuro, iam, pouco a pouco, sendo substituídas por armazéns cinzas, prédios da prefeitura -há muito deteriorados com pichações que exclamavam a insatisfação da camada da população esquecida pelos poderosos- e prédios comerciais, cuja decoração externa consistia em fios de telefonia descascados que pendiam dos postes como serpentes de cobre prestes a dar o bote em qualquer desatento.

Durante aquele momento regular de transição -entre a vida ideal e a realidade- o impacto da diferença abissal entre ele próprio e Junmyeon não podia ser ignorado. 

Sabia, desde o momento em que se dera conta de seus reais sentimentos pelo outro, que projetar qualquer expectativa com relação aos dois estaria, inevitavelmente, fadada ao fracasso certo.

Assumir a sexualidade de alguém parecia algo errado de se fazer, de modo que jamais se atreveu a pensar profundamente sobre a orientação sexual de Junmyeon, mas uma vez que esse havia estudado num colégio fortemente direcionado por preceitos cristãos desde que podia se lembrar, e vinha de uma boa família tradicional, não sobrava muito para a imaginação, apesar de nunca tê-lo visto com garota alguma ou sequer mencionado uma desde que haviam se aproximado. 

Algumas pessoas gostam de manter suas vidas privadas, privadas, dizia para si mesmo, a fim de cortar pela raiz qualquer expectativa positiva que algum dia havia tido a mínima intenção de germinar contra sua vontade própria. 

E além do mais, numa realidade diferente, na qual a orientação sexual de ambos não fosse um problema, seu status com certeza o seria. 

Kim Junmyeon era o primogênito de uma família abastada o suficiente para não precisar se preocupar com coisas tão irrisórias como contas de energia ou aluguel por uma vida, mesmo que não fizesse o perfil de se gabar sobre isso, enquanto o mais alto precisava trabalhar meio expediente para garantir uma ninharia que servia, no máximo, para cobrir suas despesas mensais com alimentação no cursinho e transporte. 

A mãe havia sido insistentemente contra isso logo que Yixing havia anunciado ter conseguido o trabalho. 

Segundo ela, ele deveria se dedicar exclusivamente aos estudos e fazer companhia à sua avó enquanto ela se responsabilizaria por manter as contas pagas sozinha, como havia feito desde que o esposo faleceu, mas Yixing havia insistido. 

A dieta da vovó havia ficado mais cara desde que ela havia desenvolvido pressão alta, o aluguel subiu, e enquanto a mãe se desdobrava em plantões consecutivos ao longo do mês, no hospital em que trabalhava como técnica de enfermagem, Yixing era o único a não contribuir com renda alguma.

Havia prometido para a mãe que conseguiria conciliar os estudos com o trabalho de meio expediente, uma vez que só trabalharia regularmente nas noites de quarta à sexta (exceto aos fins de semana, quando ganhava um extra para cobrir o outro funcionário quando este precisava faltar ao serviço) e, além do mais, a loja de conveniência não ficava muito longe do colégio no qual havia ganho a bolsa, podendo ir a pé da aula para lá. 

A avó, que também não concordava com Yixing, mas compreendia o sentimento de independência financeira que havia começado a se formar em seu garotinho, garantiu que não se esqueceria de tomar os medicamentos no horário certo enquanto os dois estivessem fora, e procuraria algo com o qual se entreter enquanto ambos estivessem ocupados cuidando de suas próprias vidas. 

Assim, vovó Zhang havia começado a frequentar as aulas de ginástica na associação comunitária do bairro e se empenhado, mais do que nunca, no crochê. 

Precisava garantir que não apenas estava se dedicando a atividades que a faziam se sentir produtiva, como também não seria um obstáculo para que a filha e neto, os quais amava, incondicionalmente, pudessem viver suas vidas livres de preocupações quanto a ela.

A pequena família composta por imigrantes chineses ainda estava se adaptando à nova rotina, mas acreditavam que, naturalmente, se ajustariam. 

Não havia espaço para dúvidas quanto a isso na casa modesta, situada numa vila humilde da periferia , na qual um Ypê florido -cuidadosamente cultivado- dava boas vindas com sua frondosa coroa cor de rosa escapando através do muro baixo.

No outro lado da cidade, Junmyeon havia, cuidadosamente, substituído os tênis usados na escola pelas pantufas macias que estavam à sua espera, sob o tapete felpudo na porta de entrada do apartamento, notoriamente, caro. A mãe fazia questão de manter o piso de porcelanato impecavelmente limpo, constantemente, de modo que, até mesmo para as visitas, sempre haviam calçados extras.

— Olá, querido. — A senhora Kim o cumprimentou com a mesma expressão genuína de felicidade que ostentava no rosto sempre que os filhos voltavam para casa após as aulas. O distanciamento, mesmo que temporário, era sempre muito dolorido para si e, mesmo após todos esses anos, julgava-se incapaz de superá-lo. 

Sentia que, distante dos seus olhos atentos, seus garotos estavam expostos a perigos das mais diferentes naturezas, e pior, ela não estaria por perto para socorrê-los, e esse sentimento a mantinha ansiosa ao longo do dia inteiro.

— Onde está Doyoung? — só então ela percebeu a ausência do mais novo, os olhos correndo a sala pela sua procura.

— Ele precisou ficar até um pouco mais tarde no colégio para praticar com a banda. — Junmyeon explicou. O irmão mais novo nem sequer havia se dado ao trabalho de avisar para a mãe, pelo visto, distraído como estava no seu ensaio. Havia rumores de que, em breve, o festival de verão da cidade abriria inscrições para as turmas do colegial e, como Doyoung estava empolgado desde que havia passado no teste para a banda, o mais novo dos Kim havia praticado incessantemente durante as férias, e duvidava bastante que ele fosse ficar de fora dessa. 

— Bem, desde que seu pai não descubra e suas notas não fiquem vermelhas, eu não me importo. — Concluiu a figura esbelta, afagando o ombro de Junmyeon. — Agora vá tomar um banho. Teremos pudim de sobremesa hoje, que tal? — Junmyeon retribuiu o sorriso e pôs-se a caminho do banheiro de sua suíte, se livrando das roupas no quarto. A camisa do uniforme cheirava a uma mistura de suor, sua colônia -já gasta- e algo mais que o fizera se lembrar de Yixing. Sorriu, involuntariamente, ao se recordar do outro. 

Ele havia se aproximado do chinês apenas ao longo das últimas semanas e, mesmo assim, Junmyeon sentia - se familiarizado com Yixing- uma sensação que, costumeiramente, só sentia na companhia daqueles a quem conhecia há anos, curiosamente. O que fora uma companhia muito bem vinda, desde que um abismo de distância havia começado a se formar entre Junmyeon e seus amigos de longa data. 

Jongin havia se mudado para o exterior no fim do ano passado e, apesar de terem prometido manter contato, a rotina dos dois costumava se chocar. Enquanto Junmyeon dormia, o sol nascia para Jongin. Suas vidas acontecendo em diferentes fusos horários. Chanyeol, seu adorável gigante, havia ingressado no ensino superior no início do semestre - bacharelado em música, para o eterno desespero da família Park- e desde então haviam conversado, esporadicamente, nos intervalos entre uma calourada e outra. Junmyeon não conseguia culpá-lo por ser jovem e estar empolgado com os amigos novos, enquanto ele, aparentemente, era o único a permanecer no mesmo lugar. E havia Sehun… não, não havia. 

Achou melhor afastar as memórias cinzas do outro para o lugar seguro onde as guardava, em seu próprio “Palácio da Memória”, no qual o quadro de um garoto, eternamente dourado -desde as sardas que pintavam o rosto aos cabelos alaranjados- estava exposto em uma moldura vitoriana, sob uma parede suntuosa de mármore branco e marfim, flanqueada por colunas esculpidas em ouro, dignas de uma verdadeira basílica, aguardando seu mais devoto fiel ir visitá-lo e prestar louvor a sua gloriosa profanidade. 

Junmyeon pôs-se debaixo do chuveiro acreditando que, caso esfregasse os cabelos com força suficiente, conseguiria remover os pensamentos -inconvenientes como caspa- que haviam se esgueirado, sutilmente, para sua cabeça, e o atingido em cheio no corpo inteiro, como apenas a dor de um coração partido é capaz de fazer. 

— O que achou do bife? — A senhora Kim perguntou, esperançosa, para o marido. Havia se empenhado em certificar, pessoalmente, que a empregada alcançasse o ponto ideal do cozimento da carne, assombrada pelo tom de reprovação do esposo no último jantar.

O senhor Kim ressignificava, diferentemente da postura que ostentava durante seus negócios, a palavra “austeridade” no espectro de seu lar. 

Dificilmente algo o agradava, desde a escolha do cardápio do jantar ao comportamento dos filhos -mesmo que esses tenham sido, ao longo de sua curta vida, exemplos indiscutíveis de disciplina- e, nos últimos anos, havia deixado claro, através de suas repreensões constantes aliada a tradicional frieza, que a relação com a própria esposa não era muito diferente. 

No fundo, a mulher de cabelos impecavelmente penteados e postura polida sabia que, independentemente de seus esforços, o esposo jamais a havia perdoado pela morte precoce da filha e, a esse ponto, acreditava que dificilmente isso aconteceria. Então aprendera a conviver com seus fantasmas e processar seu luto sozinha, se agarrando a função de criar e educar os dois meninos como sua verdadeira tábua de salvação.

— Não está ruim. — se limitou a responder. No pequeno reino situado na sala de estar dos Kim, enquanto o patriarca sentado à cabeceira da mesa pesada de mogno exercesse sua majestade, ali sempre haveria espaço para melhorias. — Doyoung, soube que você não voltou para casa com seu irmão depois da aula como sempre faz. — ele atestou, limpando os cantos dos lábios. Dessa vez, nem mesmo se dera ao trabalho de recolocar a aliança pesada de ouro no dedo anelar após o fim do expediente como o movimento havia denunciado. — Há algo com o que eu deva me preocupar? 

Os olhos do mais novo esbugalharam-se e, ao perceber o tom inquisitório implícito na entonação do pai, se apressou em engolir uma colherada cheia do arroz temperado a fim de ganhar tempo para responder a desculpa que havia ensaiado mais cedo sem que seu timbre o acusasse.

— Ele está trabalhando num projeto para a feira de ciências. — Junmyeon fora rápido em ir ao resgate do irmão caçula. — Embora vá ser difícil roubar meu título de primeiro lugar por três anos consecutivos, não é Doyoung? — sorriu, provocativo, chutando a canela do mais novo debaixo da mesa, a fim de ajudá-lo a ajudar a si mesmo. 

— Si - sim. — Doyoung meio concordou, meio tossiu. Logo em seguida, bebeu um longo gole de água, a fim de desmanchar o bolo que se formara em sua garganta.

— Bem, já que seu irmão não está mais competindo, se certifique de ganhar. — o senhor Kim terminou sua bebida e os três reconheceram isso como um sinal de que estavam a salvo. Pelo menos, por enquanto. 

Caso a pequena aventura de Doyoung na banda do colégio fosse descoberta, sabiam que aquele seria o fim para o hobby do mais novo, uma vez que considerar que o pai seria terminantemente contra poderia ser tomado como um eufemismo. A posição do senhor Kim sobre qualquer música, que não a clássica, era uma só: “lixo da cultura de massa”. 

— Acho que o filho de um dos meus sócios está matriculado na mesma escola que a sua. Pelo que me contou, vocês devem ter a mesma idade, talvez até mesmo sejam colegas de sala. Eu mesmo indiquei o colégio. A política da boa vizinhança, entendem? — ele sorriu com aquele sorriso perverso, como se fosse o único a saber de uma piada muito engraçada. Junmyeon odiava aquilo pois sabia que, logo depois, ele destilaria algum comentário depreciativo a quem quer que fosse. — Um chinês… — e como o filho mais velho havia previsto, a observação racista, denunciada pela entonação de sua voz, viera acompanhada de uma gargalhada. — O pobre idiota pensou que eu estava sendo gentil, com um sorriso cheio de dentes quando eu sugeri que vocês poderiam se tornar bons amigos. — O Senhor Kim afrouxou a gravata sem se preocupar em esconder a marca de batom que pintava seu pescoço, bem próxima a linha da clavícula, a qual não passou despercebida aos olhos atentos da esposa. Apenas um dos muitos outros indícios de suas traições. 

Se a senhora Kim pareceu desapontada, mascarou bem. A prática de muitos anos parecia ter levado, de fato, a perfeição.Seus olhos encontraram o do filho mais velho em seguida e Junmyeon direcionou seu olhar solidário, o qual haviam compartilhado diversas vezes, mais precisamente, sempre que se utilizou da desculpa de não conseguir dormir para fazer companhia a mãe enquanto ela esperava -quase completamente escondida na penumbra da sala, salvo pela tênue iluminação emanada por um abajur de design moderno, ideal para combinar com a decoração requintada do apartamento de alto padrão do condomínio fechado- o esposo chegar tarde de suas frequentes “reuniões de trabalho”, as quais costumavam se estender do prédio comercial do centro a um motel caro nas imediações até o fim da madrugada, bem sabia.

Doyoung era muito novo quando havia começado, mas Junmyeon entendia, por isso fazia companhia a mãe em suas noites solitárias, apesar de ter aula no dia seguinte, o que fazia com que a senhora Kim censurasse, terminantemente, sua atitude. Ainda assim, nada no mundo seria capaz de reprimir seu impulso de recostar a cabeça no calor de seu colo, fazendo com que o sofá de couro afundasse sob seu peso. Uma vez derrotada pelo gesto de ternura do filho, ela acariciava seus cabelos e murmurava como ela havia tido mesmo a sorte de ter um bom menino, enquanto tomava o cuidado de chorar, silenciosamente, pela filha morta, o casamento arruinado e por si mesma.

O resto do jantar transcorreu em silêncio, salvo algumas intervenções cirúrgicas da mãe para que o silêncio infindável não se instaurasse em sua completude. 

Aparentemente, a vizinha do andar de baixo havia sugerido a construção de uma fonte na área de lazer durante a última reunião de condomínio. Uma família de “cor” havia se mudado para o prédio -ao que Doyoung pareceu supostamente interessado- e a senhora Kim imaginava que seria de grande educação preparar uma torta como presente de boas vindas e, talvez, a senhora Choi viesse tomar um chá da tarde no sábado e traria Bona, a quem o senhor Kim fazia muito gosto que Junmyeon se relacionasse, uma vez que os investimentos de seu pai no setor de entretenimento rendiam notavelmente bem.

Junmyeon se retirou para seu quarto logo depois que o pai o havia feito, não sem antes se certificar de que a mãe não precisaria de maiores cuidados ao ter alegado se sentir indisposta repentinamente. Entretanto, antes de se deixar cair sob o divã da sala de estar, a senhora Kim havia pedido para que o filho mais novo tocasse algo no piano. Sempre se sentia melhor quando Doyoung o fazia, costumava dizer, ao que o caçula atendeu prontamente, mais do que feliz em percorrer as teclas do instrumento de corda sempre muito afinado.

— Aí... — Doyoung chamou a atenção de Junmyeon quando esse estava prestes a dobrar o corredor, rumo ao descanso dos justos. 

— O que foi? — o mais velho coçou os olhos, a perspectiva de cair na cama e dormir por 36 horas seguidas se tornando mais interessante a cada segundo.

— Valeu por...uhm.. — ele coçou a nuca, desconcertado. — Me ajudar mais cedo. — Confessou, agradecido. 

Em seus recém-chegados quinze anos, Doyoung ainda estava aprendendo a se sentir confortável na própria pele, de modo que, se antes costumava ficar sempre grudado ao irmão mais velho, tentando mimetizá-lo -como dizia quando criança “Quero ser igualzinho ao Hyung quando eu crescer.”- agora tentava se desvencilhar de sua imagem sempre que possível, na recém descoberta busca pela própria identidade. Não por um acaso haviam se distanciado, gradualmente, e embora Junmyeon se sentisse um pouco chateado, dentre todas as pessoas, ele o compreendia. Ele próprio estava sempre a sombra da imagem do pai. 

— Mas eu não ajudei. — Junmyeon afirmou, resoluto, enquanto apoiava o corpo contra a parede oposta, cruzando os braços sob o peito. — Você vai ter que participar da feira de ciências agora. E se eu fosse você trataria de ganhar, caso contrário, pediria a um dos nossos tios para preparar um quarto. Você com certeza vai precisar de um abrigo — Riu, maléfico. A camaradagem entre os dois fora esquecida minutos atrás. 

— Babaca. — Doyoung praguejou, alcançando a primeira coisa que viu ao seu alcance e atirando-a na direção do irmão, o que calhou de ser uma almofada, para sorte de Junmyeon. Com a alegria de Doyoung arruinada, o mais velho dos irmãos Kim se sentiu particularmente satisfeito. 

Ao se preparar para dormir, o sono de Junmyeon batera em retirada tão repentinamente quanto havia surgido. Tentou ler um dos livros cuja leitura era obrigatória para os exames de admissão da faculdade, mas não conseguia se concentrar. Foi a vez de dar uma olhada no twitter, mas havia se recordado que havia se desafiado a trancar suas redes sociais por um mês, a fim de alcançar maior produtividade nos estudos. O catálogo do serviço de streaming não parecia ter nada de interessante, e poderia jurar que, caso tentasse abrisse uma das apostilas para adiantar conteúdo da aula seguinte, cairia morto ali mesmo. E, em uma atitude súbita, se viu discando o número de Yixing na tela de seu smartphone.

Eram nove da noite, como indicava o mostrador do relógio analógico sob a escrivaninha de Yixing. 

Estava prestes a cair no sono ali mesmo, e ainda assim, estava tentando concluir uma produção de texto para entregar na manhã seguinte. Quando o celular tocou, imaginou que se tratasse da mãe para saber se havia trancado a porta, jantado bem e dado os remédios da avó, como sempre fazia quando ela pegava o turno da noite, de modo que nem sequer se deu o trabalho de checar o nome na tela do aparelho, um tanto obsoleto, mas que ainda servia bem ao fim de atender chamadas, trocar mensagens e assistir alguns vídeos no youtube de vez em quando. 

Yixing estava satisfeito assim. Em contrapartida a maioria dos jovens da sua idade, o chinês não checava redes sociais com frequência, preferindo manter contato pessoalmente ou através de chamadas telefônicas. Podia-se dizer que era um homem prático, o que, segundo a mãe, havia sido um traço herdado de seu pai.

Não comentavam muito sobre ele, desde o primeiro ano posterior a sua morte. O luto prematuro para Yixing havia sido, particularmente, traumático. Chegou até mesmo a perder a voz, sendo necessário um longo período de acompanhamento psicológico a fim de recobrá-la. Assim, as mulheres da família Zhang se limitavam a observar, em silêncio, seu menininho crescer e, com isso, se parecer cada vez mais com o homem que seu pai havia sido um dia.

Não podiam estar mais orgulhosas.

— Oi mamãe. Eu já garanti que não há nada com que você deva se preocupar, quando a senhora ligou meia hora atrás. — Yixing se adiantou.

— Eu fico aliviado. Eu acho. — Junmyeon reagiu com um quê de surpresa em face da espontaneidade do outro. Com certeza houvera um mal entendido, no entanto, não perderia a oportunidade de se divertir um pouco com isso.

— O quê…? Ah… — Um silêncio, que tinha tudo para ser constrangedor, se não fosse o som da risada de Junmyeon que se formou do outro lado da linha. Yixing tapou o rosto e, envergonhado como estava, se perguntou se, caso estendesse as mãos bem alto e clamasse, ardentemente, Deus o puxaria. É claro que o luto que sua mãe e avó atravessariam seria um pouco inconveniente, mas a perspectiva de falar com Junmyeon pelos próximos segundos, após o vexame de tê-lo confundido com a própria mãe, faziam uma morte súbita soar quase encantadora. 

— Se eu fosse você, eu não chamaria um cara que teve a audácia de aparecer no lugar onde você trabalha, na noite de um domingo, alegando ter matado uma pessoa e fugido da polícia, de “mamãe”. — O Kim brincou, fazendo alusão ao primeiro contato direto entre os dois. — Ele pode descobrir onde você mora. Amarrar seus pulsos com uma corda de cânhamo, e te obrigar a assistir dez horas seguidas das aulas do nosso querido professor de Geometria.

— Eu diria que você acabou de desenvolver um novo método de tortura. — Yixing concluiu, apesar de ainda estar processando a surpresa que o acometera diante da súbita ligação do outro. No entanto, embora quisesse muito saber o objetivo por trás da chamada repentina, o protelaria pelo máximo de tempo que conseguisse. 

Ouvir a voz de Junmyeon era o suficiente para fazer com que uma revoada de borboletas selvagens agitassem suas asas, em uníssono, no seu estômago. Julgava que, provavelmente, levaria algum tempo até que conseguisse se acostumar com a sensação, mas estava aprendendo a saboreá-la, tal como havia feito com o café preto e almoços em dias quentes, sob a sombra do pátio, enquanto garotos disputavam partidas de pingue- pongue ao seu lado com a mesma empolgação de uma final de copa do mundo. — E que também deve maratonar aqueles seriados de investigação policial, se me permite arriscar. — coçou a cabeça com o lápis, tentando esconder o sorriso envergonhado que se formara nos lábios, mesmo que Junmyeon não estivesse ali para ver. Caso o Kim presenciasse a cena diria que ele era mesmo uma coisinha adorável.

— Errado. Não são seriados. — Junmyeon gostava de como a conversa com Yixing sempre fluía bem. Apesar de ser o chaveirinho dos professores e dispor de notória popularidade — um fato curioso, já que ele próprio sempre havia sido um nerd de carteirinha — era bom ter alguém com quem conversar por genuíno interesse em quem ele era, ao invés do que poderia oferecer, como respostas de testes ou ajuda com alguma questão de cálculo. Estar com Yixing o fazia se lembrar de como era ter um amigo de verdade por perto. — São documentários, na maioria das vezes.. — enfatizou.

Para o bem ou para o mau, Junmyeon era um fã do gênero terror. Uma contribuição de Oh Sehun. Nos dois últimos anos do colegial, Junmyeon ia passar os fins de semana, sempre que podia, na casa dos Oh. Logo depois que Chanyeol e Jongin iam para suas respectivas casas, após longas partidas de videogame com direito à garrafinhas de refrigerantes e tigelas de Cheetos, Sehun ligava a tv e punha para rodar algum título do tipo. 

No início, Junmyeon poderia alegar que somente cedia diante das indicações do outro pela inclinação natural de realizar cada uma das suas vontades. O mais novo, por nada além de alguns meses, o tinha entre os dedos, tal como os cigarros que fumava escondido, apesar dos apelos constantes de Junmyeon para que parasse. No entanto, meio que acabou gostando, tanto quanto do que faziam quando mais ninguém estava por perto. 

Assim como Yixing, Junmyeon também tinha seus pequenos segredos. As paredes do quarto de Sehun guardavam boa parte deles.

— Você deve estar se perguntando o motivo pelo qual eu liguei. — Junmyeon admitiu, consciente de que, de fato, fora meio repentino. A constatação fê-lo se sentir culpado. Sabia que Yixing precisava levantar ainda mais cedo do que ele próprio, uma vez que morava longe do cursinho e, como se quase o dia inteiro dedicado aos estudos não fosse o suficiente, também precisava trabalhar a noite por metade da semana. — Perdão, eu não devia ter feito isso. Eu sinto muito. — Junmyeon estava prestes a desligar quando Yixing se apressou em explicar que não havia sido incômodo algum, as pálpebras pesadas de cansaço, momentaneamente, esquecidas assim como a proposta de redação sobre a qual havia se debruçado durante boa parte da noite.

— Você não ligou para me pedir o gabarito corrigido da segunda remessa de apostilas de Biologia, não é? — Yixing se levantou da mesinha, equilibrando o celular no ombro enquanto guardava os cadernos. O seu eu de amanhã teria que lutar, e lutar muito, para conseguir entregar o texto a tempo da correção semanal. A esse ponto, seria inútil se sacrificar para render, mesmo que um pouquinho, quando se jogar nas cobertas e desfrutar da companhia de Junmyeon, ainda que brevemente, soava como um verdadeiro bálsamo para seu corpo cansado. — Porque se sim, eu sinto muito, mas não posso ajudar já que sequer as abri ainda. — confessou. Logo em seguida precisou berrar, junto ao telefone, um pedido de desculpas a avó por, segundo ela, estar acordando a vizinhança inteira quando ainda nem sequer havia marcado dez horas da noite.

Vovó Zhang era uma figura peculiar que, por ter seu sono estritamente regulado, esperava que todos, sobretudo a própria família, seguissem o mesmo horário para dormir definido pelo relógio biológico dela e, como se não fosse o suficiente, o mínimo barulho era capaz de perturbar seu merecido sono dos justos, obrigando Yixing a praticamente sussurrar no telefone. Junmyeon não conseguiu evitar de rir um pouco ao acompanhar a discussão do outro lado da linha. 

— Sinto muito por isso. Meu Deus, que vergonha. — Yixing se desculpou.

— Não há pelo que se desculpar. — Junmyeon o tranquilizou. — Não esquece de dizer que eu mandei um oi pra sua avó. 

— Pode deixar. Ela adora receber um “oi” de caras bonitos, ou melhor, de um “pão”, como ela costuma dizer. — Yixing se jogou na cama após conseguir guardar seu material apressadamente. Quando as costas tocaram a superfície do colchão puído, poderia jurar que adormecera na escrivaninha e, por poder descansar após um dia longo e desfrutar da companhia de Junmyeon por algo além do que a convivência acadêmica exigia, estava sonhando. Um sonho bonito dessa vez, diferentemente das noites anteriores na qual tivera pesadelos que iam desde chegar atrasado ao local de prova ou estar sem papel higiênico em meio a um apocalipse zumbi. Os sonhos de Yixing eram estranhos assim.

— Então você me acha bonito? — Junmyeon quis saber. Uma expressão divertida de convencimento havia se formado em seu rosto.

Opa. Essa foi inesperada.

— Você não é de se jogar fora, acho, mas quando disse isso, eu tinha em mente o senhor da mercearia que costuma trazer coentro fresco para ela. — Yixing se sentiu extremamente grato pela experiência adquirida ao longo dos anos de redirecionar a conversa para um objeto que não era ele. Caso contrário, teria hesitado e, se Junmyeon fosse um pouco mais atento, não seria preciso juntar muita coisa para inferir que Yixing não apenas o achava bonito como também estava muito a fim dele. 

— Coentro? — Junmyeon achou a situação curiosa.

— Sim, ela costuma usar muito. — Yixing começou a desenhar círculos sob o peito com os dedos. Tímido como era, precisava ocupar suas mãos ansiosas sempre que conversava, a fim de obter alguma sensação de controle, a mínima que fosse, ainda que apenas nos dígitos. — O que foi? A maneira que gente velha flerta te assusta? — e então ambos explodiram em uma gargalhada gostosa, e Yixing sabia, mesmo sem vê-lo, que o nariz de Junmyeon estava franzido, daquela maneira que garantia ao outro um aspecto fofo. Havia memorizado cada um de seus trejeitos, e desejava, desesperadamente, ser capaz de memorizar cada uma das funções químicas com a mesma agilidade, no entanto, carecia de estímulo. Fitar fórmulas estruturais continuamente não era, nem de perto, tão emocionante quanto o simples fato de ver Junmyeon, com seu moletom cinza, óculos de grau e ar despreocupado -como se fosse incorruptível pela ansiedade que permeava cada cantinho daquela sala de aula, como um papel filme- logo desde as primeiras horas da manhã.

— Você ainda não me disse o porquê de ter me ligado. — O chinês foi direto. — Não que eu me incomode, porque conversar com você está sempre longe de ser um incômodo, seja lá sobre o que for… — Yixing deixou a voz morrer um pouquinho no fim da última frase.

— Mas...? — Junmyeon prolongou a sentença, endireitando a nuca que repousava sobre o braço. 

— Se aconteceu algo que te deixou mal, eu quero saber. — completou. Yixing se lembrou de como Junmyeon parecia alterado no fatídico dia na loja de conveniência, logo ele, uma das pessoas mais compostas que alguma vez julgara conhecer. Ele estava furioso, magoado, mas, acima de tudo, perdido. Soube disso no momento em que fitou seus olhos. Apesar de ser uma estrela, cujas pessoas orbitavam a sua volta, mesmo que Junmyeon estivesse cercado de pessoas percebeu que ele era, assustadoramente, só.

Um garoto perdido, numa cidade cinza, sem ninguém para buscá-lo.

Até Yixing. Ele fora seu ponto de virada. Não à toa, o outro havia se sentido acolhido pelo chinês mesmo que com nada além de algumas poucas palavras e um olhar cheio de significados. Significados de sentimentos que não conhecia ainda, envoltos na escuridão de seus olhos cor de azeviche. E, embora Junmyeon fosse um homem de ciências exatas, no momento em que Yixing tocou seu pulso, algo dentro dele, tão antigo e profundo como apenas o sétimo sentido pode ser, estalou, e ele soube, mesmo sem saber exatamente, que suas almas conheciam uma a outra desde a aurora dos tempos.

— Não foi nada, eu só… — Junmyeon poderia pôr a culpa em sua família disfuncional, nos seus amigos distantes, nas pressões externas, mas, naquele momento, nada disso parecia importar tanto quanto aquilo. Eles. — Eu só meio que queria conversar com você. — admitiu.

— Se é assim, vamos conversar então. — respondeu, ajustando o travesseiro sob a cabeça, a fim de assumir uma posição mais confortável. Embora fitasse as fileiras de telhas que forravam a pequena casa, Yixing enxergou além e imaginou estar deitado sob um teto de estrelas, que serviam como uma coroação perfeita para aquele que tinha tudo para ser seu mais lindo sonho. Mesmo se acordasse pela manhã e percebesse que tudo não havia passado de um devaneio seu, ainda assim, guardaria cada pedacinho daquele momento como uma doce memória. — Você nunca me contou qual seu livro favorito sabe, e eu acho…

Aquela foi apenas a primeira de muitas noites insones marcadas por chamadas sussurradas junto ao telefone, sob uma abóbada de estrelas, visíveis apenas através do olhar imaginativo de quem ama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wei Wuxian = Protagonista do drama chinês "The Untamed".


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

“Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
(Porque você é um céu, porque você é um céu cheio de estrelas)  
I'm going to give you my heart  
(Eu te darei meu coração)  
Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
(Porque você é um céu, porque você é um céu cheio de estrelas)  
'Cause you light up the path  
(Porque você ilumina o caminho)

I don't care  
(Eu não ligo)  
Go on and tear me apart  
(Vá em frente e me despedace)  
I don't care if you do  
(Eu não me importo se você fizer)  
'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars  
(Porque em um céu cheio de estrelas)  
I think I saw you”  
(Eu acho que vi você)

— “A Sky Full of Stars”- Coldplay

O verão escorreu por entre os dedos de Yixing tão veloz quanto a primavera. 

Os Crisântemos usados para decorar os vasos da recepção do cursinho deram lugar a pomposos Lírios de Dia, denunciando, assim, a mudança de estação, tal qual os buquês de Gerânios que floresceram entre os arbustos cirurgicamente podados, os quais eram responsáveis por exalar o aroma perfumado de flores nas imediações e colorir os cabelos escuros de Yixing em variações de rosa, branco e vermelho, conforme pétalas se desprendiam das estruturas pendentes sobre os bancos de madeira dispostos no pátio que dava para a entrada, nos quais costumava se sentar para ler até o primeiro sinal soar. 

Junmyeon, em geral, chegava em cima da hora, uma vez que o motorista da família deixava o senhor Kim no trabalho antes de levar os dois garotos ao colégio. No entanto, não precisava se preocupar com a possibilidade de alguém tomar seu lugar preferido, graças à garrafinha de água que o chinês usava para sinalizar que aquela era sua carteira. 

Yixing demonstrava seu carinho para com o outro através de pequenos gestos.

O mais velho dos irmãos Kim sempre sorria ao notar a atitude zelosa do outro, bem como o fazia ao visualizar sua figura esguia, meio encoberta pelas sombras lançadas pela sebe alta, curvado sobre um livro qualquer no pátio antes das aulas começarem. Junmyeon, por vezes, havia reprimido o impulso de fotografá-lo assim, pacífico e etéreo, em seus raros momentos de distração. 

Sabia que o outro, diferentemente dele, vivia no mundo real, repleto de privações e, apesar disso, Yixing havia provado ser a pessoa mais rica que uma vez já conheceu. Ele era o dono de um coração gentil e uma mente bonita, dádivas essas que nem mesmo todo o ouro do mundo era capaz de comprar, e Junmyeon descobriu amá-lo por isso. 

Por seus olhares afetuosos, pelo som de suas risadas que repicavam como sinos, pelas falanges dos dedos sempre sujas por tinta de caneta, pelas pétalas de flores que o coroavam como uma dríade dos bosques, por sua compreensão… por todas as coisas que faziam de Yixing, genuinamente, ele.

E, tão gradualmente como o *cair nos braços de Morfeu, Junmyeon se viu deslizando balas de morango para o mais alto por debaixo da carteira entre as aulas, repousando a mão sobre o joelho de Yixing durante as partidas de cartas que jogavam com os outros colegas de turma no intervalo do almoço e, às vezes, visitando o outro no trabalho quando esse estava cotado para o serviço durante o fim de semana. 

Haviam se conhecido há menos de um ano e, mesmo assim, sentiam-se como se estivessem estado ali, um ao lado do outro, desde sempre e talvez, por essa mesma razão, constataram que afastarem-se, mesmo após uma discussão, doía a ponto de tornar a alternativa impraticável. 

Descobriram da pior maneira possível.

Era uma manhã de sexta-feira na qual Yixing, atipicamente, havia chegado atrasado no colégio. 

O chinês perdera o horário do ônibus por ter acordado quinze minutos atrasado, um reflexo da exaustão -física e mental- que o acometera após um longo dia de estudos seguido pelo expediente noturno na loja de conveniência na qual trabalhava. 

Yixing perdera a primeira aula, não sem antes enfrentar o desconforto de disputar um local para se segurar, lutando contra o peso da mochila, numa condução lotada em meio a um dia particularmente quente de verão. 

O verão mal havia chegado, mesmo assim, a estação não poupou esforços em mostrar ao que viera, fazendo com que Yixing transpirasse como um porco, com gotas pesadas de suor escorrendo sobre a tez amarela, as quais faziam seus olhos arderem ao caírem sobre as orbes pesadas.

A roupa úmida aliada ao frio emanado pelo ar condicionado fizeram-no se sentir tão desconfortável quanto os pares de olhos curiosos que o fuzilaram ao cruzar o auditório em meio a resolução de um exercício qualquer contido numa das apostilas. 

Sentiu o rubor subir as bochechas ao se tornar, subitamente, o centro das atenções e tentou alcançar Junmyeon, tão rápido quanto o flagrou acenar para si, fitando o chão de cabeça baixa. 

Estava na metade do caminho quando uma voz grave chamou sua atenção, fazendo-o parar.

— Talvez nosso colega atrasadinho tenha a resposta que estamos procurando. — Yixing se virou, identificando o maldito professor de Geometria apoiado no quadro atrás de si, batendo um pincel sobre a figura de um triângulo. — Qual é o valor da área? Responda de cabeça. — inquiriu.

— Eu não sei. — Yixing respondeu, com um dar de ombros. O chinês estava consciente a respeito de suas limitações no que tangia a cálculos, de modo que costumava levar mais tempo do que a maioria para solucionar exercícios simples e, na maioria das vezes, nem mesmo chegava ao resultado exato. Esse fora, sem sombra de dúvidas, o maior obstáculo que se interpusera entre ele e a tão sonhada vaga no curso de medicina numa prestigiada universidade do país. 

No entanto, uma coisa era admitir suas dificuldades para si mesmo no silêncio de seu quarto, chorando copiosamente sobre as páginas de exercícios rasuradas pelas lágrimas, outra era reconhecer sua incapacidade de resolver uma questão comumente tida como fácil num auditório repleto de pessoas que haviam tido acesso a melhor educação possível desde que podiam se lembrar.

Até mesmo a última boa pessoa do mundo era capaz de se irar, e o chinês sentiu uma indignação silenciosa tomar conta do peito.

— Pode se sentar. — Quando o homem permitiu, Yixing se deixou cair na carteira ao lado de Junmyeon tentando, inutilmente, ignorar o comentário do docente acerca da incapacidade de alguns de serem aprovados graças a falta de compromisso. Babaca.

— Não liga pra isso. Ele só tá tão velho que deve ter esquecido o bom senso em casa junto à cartela de Viagra. — Junmyeon soprou em seu ouvido, numa tentativa de fazê-lo se sentir um pouco melhor após a situação constrangedora. Yixing se esforçou para sorrir, inutilmente, culminando num mero repuxar de lábio.

Estava de mau humor, definitivamente, e o comentário classicista do professor só colaborou para piorar o estado de espírito do chinês.

E como o velho ditado já predizia, não há nada tão ruim que não possa piorar.

— Eu só estou dizendo que o poder público despende muitos gastos com a manutenção de serviços gratuitos como saúde e educação. — Junmyeon se defendeu. — Se não houvessem tantos impostos as pessoas, até mesmo as mais pobres como você, teriam condições de bancarem planos de saúde e educação particular ao invés de dependerem… — Junmyeon parou no meio da frase ao se dar conta, de repente, do quão indelicado havia sido ao usar Yixing como exemplo enquanto defendia seu ponto de vista a respeito das políticas públicas adotadas pelo estado durante uma discussão que havia iniciado com o chinês em meio a uma partida de cartas disputada com outros colegas da turma. —Yixing espera… 

Junmyeon tentou alcançar o chinês enquanto este se movia a passos largos na direção oposta ao pequeno círculo de alunos com os quais estava sentado anteriormente. As pernas longas de Yixing estavam tornando a perseguição do Kim particularmente difícil e, mais uma vez, Junmyeon amaldiçoou a si mesmo pela baixa estatura..

“Até mesmo as mais pobres como você”. A colocação de Junmyeon estava ressoando nos ouvidos de Yixing, incômoda como um badalar de sinos. O chinês, em geral, não sentia vergonha por ser detentor de uma condição financeira inferior a do outro, no entanto, a constatação proferida pelos lábios do mais baixo, em meio aos colegas de sala igualmente abastados, além de inconveniente, pegara o bolsista desprevenido num dia que só ia de mal a pior. 

O mais alto abriu a porta da sala de aula vazia, graças ao intervalo do almoço, de supetão. Soltou a maçaneta sem cerimônia alguma, a qual teria provocado um barulho forte ao se chocar contra a parede maciça caso a palma de Junmyeon não tivesse prevenido o impacto no ato.

— Yixing por favor, você precisa me ouvir. — Junmyeon pediu, num tom suplicante, subindo os degraus do auditório num curto intervalo a cada dois níveis. — Eu não quis.. — Continuou, alcançando com os dedos, enfim, o ombro do outro enquanto este se punha, apressadamente, a guardar seu material na mochila surrada. 

— Você não quis o quê, uhm? — Yixing conseguiu se desvencilhar do toque do outro, virando o corpo na direção do mais baixo. — Você não quis expor minha condição financeira daquele jeito pra uma porção dos seus colegas metidos a besta que eu sequer conheço direito? — A voz do chinês soou acusadora, antes de quebrar um pouco ao fitar diretamente as orbes do outro. Naquela posição, o contraste entre a altura dos dois ficava ainda mais evidente. Destoavam em tudo. E a constatação muda daquele fato, aliado ao seu mau humor -completamente justificável- fez com que lágrimas pesadas se formassem nos cantos dos olhos de Yixing, ameaçando inundá-lo inteiro. 

— Não, não, não...Por favor, você precisa me deixar falar, você precisa me deixar me desculpar com você. Eu não queria… — Junmyeon sentiu algo, muito similar ao desespero, começar a tomar conta do peito ao ver a expressão do outro. Yixing parecia ferido, e o Kim se odiava por ser o responsável por aquilo. — Nunca foi minha intenção dizer aquilo daquela maneira eu só… Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Me perdoa, por favor. — Implorou, agarrando a barra da camisa xadrez que o chinês usava sobreposta à blusa do uniforme para se proteger do frio glacial da sala de aula. Não se atrevia a tocar diretamente o pulso do outro.

— Não tem pelo que se desculpar, não é como se você estivesse mentindo de todo modo. — A frieza contida na voz de Yixing, algo que nunca ouvira antes, fez com que Junmyeon desejasse que um buraco se abrisse no chão e o engolisse ali mesmo. — Eu sinto muito por não estar a sua altura, garoto de ouro. — Yixing se virou a tempo de enxugar uma lágrima que insistia em tentar escorrer pelas bochechas do rosto fino, terminando de guardar seu material na mochila em seguida. Sentiu-se grato por aquele ser um dos dias nos quais não tinha aulas de aprofundamento no turno da tarde, assim poderia sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Yixing saiu da sala deixando para trás um Junmyeon amargurado com as lentes dos óculos embaçadas. 

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Yixing ignorou as mensagens de Junmyeon, uma a uma, embora o som de notificação do celular soasse insistentemente. Descobriu, a contragosto, que o Kim podia ser, irritantemente, persistente caso as 35 chamadas recusadas fossem prova suficiente. 

— Oi. Eu sei que você não tá a fim de falar comigo agora e eu compreendo mas… Não vou deixar que algo assim destrua o que nós temos. Me avisa quando tiver parado de me odiar. Eu vou estar aqui esperando. — Uma pausa no recado de voz. — Leve o tempo que for. Boa noite, chinês. Vê se tenta dormir bem, você tava com um aspecto terrível hoje. — Junmyeon brincou na última frase, tentando soar divertido e quebrar um pouco do gelo que havia se formado entre os dois.

Yixing queria tomar o aparelho entre as mãos, discar o número do outro e tranquilizá-lo, mas não conseguia. Estava magoado demais para fazer isso e jamais poderia dizer a Junmyeon que estava perdoado se não fosse sincero.

Talvez sua reação tivesse sido desproporcional, talvez tivera apenas um dia ruim e estivesse, mesmo que inconscientemente, direcionando suas frustrações para o Kim, mas de qualquer maneira, não conseguiria falar com o outro agora e, caso o que havia se formado entre ele e Junmyeon fosse concreto, não desmoronaria diante daquela pequena tempestade de areia. 

Teria que contar com a paciência de Junmyeon agora e o chinês torcia, secretamente, para que o outro suportasse aquela primeira prova de fogo. 

Yixing caiu no sono após chorar, baixinho, contra o travesseiro acometido pelo sentimento terrível de que jamais seria bom o suficiente para Junmyeon, e o mais velho dos irmãos Kim pulou todas as refeições naquele dia e constatou, tristemente, que nem mesmo o vazio no estômago se equiparava ao buraco no coração causado pela sua abstinência de Yixing.

A bem da verdade, sentiam-se confusos, tristes e deprimidos longe um do outro.

A expiação de Junmyeon não durara muito. Em boa parte, graças à persistência do Kim.

Nos dias posteriores ao desentendimento entre os dois, apesar de Yixing, obstinadamente, ignorar suas mensagens de texto e chamadas de voz, Junmyeon estava decidido a não deixar que o outro escapasse por entre seus dedos. Perdera Sehun, mas não por falta de esforços e, se dependesse de si, mesmo que sua relação com Yixing estivesse fadada ao mesmo fim, levaria consigo a consciência limpa por ter feito o que estava ao seu alcance. Lutaria um bom combate.

Não havia um lugar no qual Yixing estivesse a salvo da sombra de Junmyeon. O mais velho dos irmãos Kim pairava ao seu redor como um espectro. Se mudava de lugar na sala de aula, Junmyeon o acompanhava. Durante o almoço, o Kim se apressava em tomar uma cadeira na mesa em que costumavam ocupar juntos, obrigando Yixing a partilhar o horário da refeição junto a si, aparentemente, alheio ao silêncio mortal que havia se instaurado entre ambos. Até mesmo quando o bolsista escapulia da biblioteca para comprar café, Junmyeon estava logo atrás na fila e, curiosamente, o mais baixo não era exatamente fã da bebida. 

No início, Yixing se sentira irritado pela insistência do outro, no entanto, meio que começou a ver o quão hilário tudo parecia, mais especificamente quando flagrou um Junmyeon desesperado abanando a própria língua ao tê-la queimado com um gole longo de café. O chinês, que o observava sentado num dos banquinhos da cantina, não conseguiu se conter e uma risada gostosa escapuliu por entre os lábios. Tomou o cuidado de cobrir a boca com a mão logo que ouviu o som se propagar no espaço deserto, a não ser pelos dois, o que fez Junmyeon lhe lançar um olhar fulminante. Distraído como estava, o Kim apertou o copo de plástico com uma força desmedida, fazendo com que jatos da bebida jorrassem em todas as direções, inclusive na sua própria. Uma mancha disforme escureceu o uniforme no local onde tocara. Tão rápido quanto pode, Yixing correu em sua direção. 

— Você se queimou de verdade? — Yixing tocou seu colarinho, estudando-o com os olhos atentos, examinando a área onde o líquido se espalhara.

— Não. — Junmyeon respondeu. A mente inebriada pelo cheiro forte, característico do grão, ou se inebriou pelo corpo do outro próximo ao seu, não sabia dizer.— Eu acho que não.

— Você fez uma bagunça. — foi a vez de Yixing mas, nesse ponto, não sabia mais se estava se referindo ao café derramado ou ao estado em que o outro havia o deixado. Costumavam dizer que o primeiro amor vem pra fazer estrago, mas caramba... Junmyeon estava virando-o do avesso e chacoalhando todas as suas bases. 

— Não foi minha intenção. — O Kim respondeu num tom como de quem pede desculpas. Os dedos, como se guiados por vontade própria, alcançaram os do outro, ainda repousando em seu colarinho. Os dígitos se encontraram e, ao contrário do choque que havia atingido-o na primeira vez em que fizeram contato físico,Yixing se sentiu, estranhamente, calmo. Fora quase… Reafirmador.

— Eu sei. — Se limitou a responder. — Nós vamos ficar bem. — Yixing assegurou ao outro.

— Eu fiz a cobertura de morango. Lembro de você ter dito ser a sua favorita. — Vovó Zhang anunciou animadamente, guardando o bolo prensado na geladeira. Era uma receita sua. — Olhe só como está magrinho... — Lamentou-se, pondo a mão no ombro de Baekhyun e se afastando um pouco a fim de examiná-lo melhor.

— Pensei que fosse o meu aniversário.— Yixing enfatizou, sentado no braço do sofá de dois lugares da sala enquanto assistia a avó, aparentemente, mais interessada no melhor amigo do que no próprio neto que estava completando mais um ano de vida.

— Shhhhh. Você recebe atenção o tempo inteiro. — Baekhyun ralhou. — Ninguém gosta de gente mesquinha Yixing. — Não era segredo para ninguém que a avó de Yixing adorava o melhor amigo do neto como se fosse seu. E Baekhyun estava, como sempre, mais do que satisfeito em ser todo paparicado.

— Eles não têm alimentado você direito, não é querido? — Lamuriou-se.

— Não mesmo, Vovó. — Baekhyun fizera um biquinho. A bem da verdade, o Byun havia mesmo perdido peso desde que ingressara como trainee numa daquelas empresas de entretenimento. As bochechas, que antes pareciam dois *Mochis, agora estavam cada vez mais fundas, tal qual o espaço entre as clavículas. Yixing não via como aquilo podia ser saudável, apesar do outro ter tentado tranquilizá-lo diversas vezes, quando questionava-o se estava se alimentando direito.

Uma coisa era ter nascido com o biotipo de uma vareta, como Yixing, outra era ter tendência natural a ganhar peso e, por isso, se submeter a uma dieta insossa que consistia, na maioria das vezes, a um shake de batata doce com uma fatia de peito de frango por dia como no caso de Baekhyun.

— Essas agências… Querem o quê, uh? Que você vire garoto propaganda de caixões para velório? — Vovó Zhang indignou-se. Além de prezar por uma boa noite de sono, a senhora era, sobretudo, a fiscal da boa alimentação e, por experiência própria, ambos sabiam que Baekhyun só sairia dali, no mínimo, com um quilo a mais. — Venha cá. Fiz uma fornada extra de salgadinhos para acompanhar a torta que será servida mais tarde.— A senhora puxou Baekhyun pelo pulso, guiando-o na direção da cozinha ao que o trainee deixou-se levar prontamente, mas não sem antes soprar um beijo na direção de Yixing com um sorriso travesso a enfeitar os lábios. Yixing o apanhou no ar e fingiu jogá-lo no lixo, arrancando uma risada travessa do outro. 

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Yixing encontrou Baekhyun deitado, despojadamente, sob sua cama de solteiro, enquanto o aguardava sair do banho.

— Até que enfim. — Baekhyun suspirou. — Pensei que teria que usar minha técnica super secreta de invadir banheiros pra te arrancar lá de dentro. — Reclamou.

— Não é mais tão secreta assim se você já usou contra meia dúzia dos seus colegas de dormitório. — Yixing estava ocupado secando a água que pingava sob o torso com uma toalha limpa. Com os fios úmidos, as mechas assumiam um tom ainda mais escuro que o habitual.

— Ah, mas eu fiz isso por um bom motivo. — Baekhyun se defendeu. — Tomar banho juntos é um ótimo exercício para estimular o sentimento de equipe. — O Byun girou um hashi entre os dedos. — Você devia tentar dia desses com aquele...Ah, qual o nome mesmo? — Fingiu confusão. — Junhee.. Jully.. Oh, não, não é esse...Uhnn.. Junmyeon! — Exclamou alto. — Junmyeon, eu sabia que conseguiria me lembrar. — Yixing saltou sobre ele, com toalha e tudo tentando, desesperadamente, tapar a boca do outro que se debatia contra o colchão. 

— Baekhyun eu juro que se alguém soub… -- Ameaçou, até ser silenciado por uma voz alta.

— Yixing, um banho rápido assim… É bom que você tenha esfregado bem atrás dessas orelhas. — A avó se fez ouvir do outro cômodo.

— É Yixing… É bom você ter lavado atrás das orelhas. O que seu namoradinho burguês pensaria se… — O chinês o espremeu mais contra a cama, embalado por grunhidos de protesto. 

— Experimenta falar alto assim sobre ele outra vez e eu juro que divulgo no Twitter suas fotos pré-adolescente. — Um vinco se formou entre as sobrancelhas de Baekhyun. — Isso. Aquelas com aquele corte feio que mais parecia uma cuia. — Sentiu o corpo do outro abaixo do seu relaxar e, quando Baekhyun assentiu, derrotado, libertou-o do aperto.

— Nem sei porque deixei você ficar com aquelas fotos se usa elas contra mim sempre que tem a oportunidade. — Baekhyun endireitou o corpo. Mais parecia que um passáro havia feito seu cabelo de ninho. As roupas completamente amassadas.

— Porque você não tem escolha na verdade.— Yixing explicou, procurando uma cueca entre as gavetas. — Elas estão guardadas em um local seguro.

—Que seja… — Baekhyun bufou. —Mas, e aí? Não convidou ele? — O Byun quis saber. — Pensei que talvez ele pudesse te presentear com a sua presença nesse dia tãaaaao especial. — A voz do outro estava carregada de segundas e terceiras intenções.

— Idiota. — Yixing lançou a toalha sobre a cabeça do amigo, cobrindo seu campo de visão enquanto se vestia. 

— Você sabe que eu vejo caras pelados o tempo inteiro, né? — A voz de Baekhyun soou abafada pelo tecido. Assim, parecia um fantasma que fora esquecido bem no meio da cama de Yixing. — Você não é assim tão especial.

— Diz isso pra todos? — O estudante brincou.

— É… Algo assim. 

—Junmyeon não sabe que hoje é meu aniversário. — Confessou, com um olhar perdido em algum outro lugar para além do seu reflexo, no pequeno espelho posicionado sob a cômoda. A mera menção do nome de Junmyeon era suficiente para transportá-lo para outro espaço-tempo. — Nem tem porquê saber. — Respondeu resoluto, como se realmente acreditasse nisso. Acabou escolhendo, distraidamente, uma combinação de calça com lavagem clara e uma camisa amarela entre as roupas bem dobradas. Sabia que a mãe insistiria para tirarem uma foto juntos logo que chegasse do serviço e, apesar de não se sentir exatamente confortável com a própria imagem, era incapaz de negar um pedido seu. Amava-a demais para isso. — Ele comentou que a família vai dar uma recepção hoje e como você mesmo disse… — Yixing abotoou a calça, fitando a si mesmo e, tão naturalmente quanto um piscar de olhos, continuou. — Eu não sou assim tão especial.

Junmyeon checou, novamente, se todos os botões estavam em suas respectivas casas, endireitando o colarinho uma última vez antes de posar para a foto em família. 

— Xisssss. — O fotógrafo sinalizou ao passo que um clarão de luz, subitamente, invadiu o campo de visão de Junmyeon, reduzindo seu mundo a feixes luminosos. Logo depois do que julgou ser cem disparos, pôde, enfim, piscar algumas vezes, tentando se habituar à sensação desconfortável causada pelas lentes. Duas garotinhas em vestidos bufantes passaram correndo ao seu lado, logo sendo repreendidas pela babá que as acompanhavam. Aquilo fê-lo se recordar de uma época na qual tivera uma irmã, mais velha do que si por pouco mais de um ano, tão parecida consigo que podiam se passar por gêmeos. 

Joohyun.

Ela fora, de fato, a maior alegria da casa da família Kim desde que nascera e o pai não poupara esforços em tratá-la como uma verdadeira princesa. Naquela época, eram genuinamente felizes até que tudo foi abaixo numa tarde muito parecida com aquela.

Era aniversário de Doyoung. Os pais tiveram a ideia de comemorar na cobertura em que costumavam morar, com direito a bebidas tropicais com guarda chuvinhas e animadoras em trajes de Hula.

A senhora Kim estava ocupada demais tentando consolar o pequeno Doyoung, em um súbito acesso de choro que, num momento de descuido, a pequena Joohyun atravessou as portas de vidro que davam para a piscina e, encantada como estava pelos arcos coloridos dispostos sob a água, mergulhou para nunca mais voltar. Pelo menos, não com vida.

Quando deram por sua falta, já era tarde demais. Junmyeon não se lembrava detalhadamente como tudo ocorrera, nem podia, era novo demais, mas se recordava, vividamente, do pai com água na altura da cintura emergindo com uma figura nos braços.

Quando chegaram ao hospital, ela já estava além de qualquer esperança e as coisas nunca voltaram a ser como antes.

Ver o apartamento repleto de pessoas e ouvir um coro de vozes preenchendo o ambiente fizeram Junmyeon se sentir, estranhamente, deslocado. O Kim não fazia exatamente o tipo tímido mas, acostumado como estava ao silêncio e aos fantasmas que espreitavam a casa, não sentia como se pertencesse àquela ocasião de fato.

A mãe fingia bem, muito bem, e o pai, melhor ainda, todos imersos em seus pequenos universos subdivididos na grande sala de estar. Posavam para fotos que parariam numa das colunas sociais durante o fim de semana e conversavam amenidades que iam desde um modelo novo de taco de golfe desenvolvido na Suíça a uma nova tendência para bolsas de couro sintético e sorriam no entanto, lhes faltavam substância, e Junmyeon constatou, esperançosamente, que Doyoung era uma exceção em meio a toda aquela superficialidade.

Ele estava conversando, animadamente, com a garota de cabelos hirsutos, a qual Junmyeon se recordava de ter visto em algum lugar e, podia jurar, que algo muito semelhante ao brilho de pequenas estrelas tremeluziam nos olhos do mais novo, mudo em admiração, enquanto a ouvia falar, e Junmyeon imaginou uma cena diferente, na qual era ele ali, acompanhado por uma figura inegavelmente masculina, de silhueta esguia e covinhas profundas que insistiam em enfeitar o rosto bonito quando sorria. Junmyeon amava o sorriso de Yixing. E, certamente, poderia arrancar vários dele fazendo chacota dos ricos metidos a besta aglomerados por metro quadrado naquele apartamento de classe alta.

— Oi. — Cumprimentou-o logo que sua chamada fora atendida pelo outro. — Perdão pelo horário, eu deveria ter perguntado antes. Ocupado? — Junmyeon quis saber, fitando o brilho lustroso dos sapatos recentemente engraxados enquanto caminhava a passos lentos na varanda ampla. Tivera sorte de não ter ninguém ali.

— Eu? — Yixing pareceu surpreso com a ligação súbita. — Não, não… não tô fazendo nada não. — Nervoso. — Aconteceu algo? 

— Mais cinco minutos aqui e garanto a você que posso morrer de tédio. — Brincou e, antes que pudesse se dar conta, um sorriso genuíno enfeitou os lábios. Era fácil com Yixing de um modo que não fora com nenhum outro, nem mesmo com Sehun mas, apesar disso, não culpava aquela beldade de porte aristocrático, cujos olhos, ao contrário da silhueta elegante, denunciavam sua natureza selvagem. Ambos tinham muitas questões pessoais com as quais lidar. Como se resgata alguém em meio a um naufrágio, quando você mesmo está se afogando? Os dois sabiam a resposta. 

— Entendo. — Uma pausa longa. — Na verdade, não entendo no sentido estrito da palavra já que, como você sabe, não sou um burguês safado e não preciso me preocupar com etiqueta em eventos sociais. Já você… — Provocou.

— "Estrito". — Junmyeon brincou com a escolha do outro, imitando-o com um tom zombeteiro. Você usa palavras difíceis demais às vezes, Yixing.— Embora, na verdade, Junmyeon também visse esse traço do outro, bem sabia ser fruto da barreira linguística ainda presente, como um charme adicional. Mal podia se conter de orgulho quando ouvia-o tecer comentários acerca de problemáticas sociais de alta complexidade, com notória maestria, sabendo que tinha o privilégio de ser um de seus amigos mais próximos e, a essa altura, um confidente. Havia algo que o fazia sentir-se querido — E porque não especial? — ao saber que aquele homem tão inteligente e circunspecto, havia deixado-o se aproximar tanto.

— Minha oratória refinada te intimida, mestre das ciências exatas? — Rebateu e, antes que o Kim pudesse preparar uma réplica a altura, o aparelho fora tomado das mãos de Yixing por dedos ágeis, e uma voz aguda tomara seu lugar.

— Olá, garoto de ouro. Sabia que você é bem famoso por essas bandas? — Baekhyun acertou a mão de Yixing com um tapa sonoro a fim de se desvencilhar das tentativas do outro de reaver o celular. Junmyeon, do outro lado da linha, pôde ouvir um choramingo. Provavelmente vindo de Yixing. 

— Desculpa, eu não quero soar rude mas, já sendo… — As feições de Junmyeon foram decoradas por um tom rubro. Um sorriso bobo nos lábios, graças a perspectiva de que pudesse representar para o outro tanto quanto ele era para si. A esperança era mesmo uma coisa perigosa, no entanto, perfumou aquela noite estrelada com o aroma de doces promessas de amor velado. — Quem é você?

— Baekhyun, é claro. — O trainee respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. — Até a alguns meses atrás também me orgulhava de ser o único melhor amigo do chinês aqui…YIXING NÃO ADIANTA CHORAR PRA SUA AVÓ, EU NÃO VOU DEVOLVER! — Junmyeon se assustou com a potência vocal do outro, a qual fizera seus tímpanos ressoarem com a reprimenda. — Desculpa por isso. Agora continuando de onde paramos… Você sabia que nosso nerd favorito está fazendo aniversário hoje? — Baekhyun folheou uma revista descompromissadamente, debruçando o tronco sobre uma cadeira.

— Não... Espera, isso é sério? — Junmyeon perguntou, atônito. Yixing nunca havia mencionado a data antes.

— Sim, mas ele meio que não queria que você soubesse. — Confessou. — Sabe, aquela coisa toda de ser a última boa pessoa do mundo e tudo mais… — Junmyeon bem sabia como Yixing estava predisposto a colocar as necessidades dos outros a frente das dele próprio e, se havia alguma intenção de convidá-lo para comemorar junto a si, o evento em sua casa, o qual Junmyeon reclamou para o outro durante a semana inteirinha, fora responsável por acanhá-lo.

— Eu sinto muito, de verdade… Você deve estar pensando que eu sou uma pessoa terrível m…— E antes que pudesse concluir seu pensamento Baekhyun fora direto ao ponto:

— Antes que o Yixing termine de ajudar a vovó a tirar a torta salgada do forno…— O trainee lançou um olhar sobre o ombro na direção da cozinha. — Tem papel e caneta aí? Vou te passar um endereço.

— Vinte pratas. — Doyoung afirmou, resoluto. A despeito de estarem trancados no banheiro e o mais novo não ter mais de quinze anos, Junmyeon sentia como se estivesse negociando com Don Corleone em pessoa. 

— Mas eu sou seu irmão! — Junmyeon estava incrédulo.

— Trinta então. — Junmyeon se deu por vencido. O irmão mais novo, apesar da pouca idade, já havia provado ter um gênio diabólico, sobretudo com relação às altas taxas de suborno impostas sobre irmãos mais velhos. O Kim já havia jurado nunca mais voltar a negociar com o outro, desde que recorrera aos seus serviços da última vez e, com isso, deu adeus ao dinheiro da mesada por um mês, mas dessa vez era uma exceção… se tratava de Yixing e, por ele, se submeteria ao capitalista selvagem que era Doyoung. Sacou o dinheiro da carteira mas antes advertiu:

— Metade agora, metade quando eu voltar. — Agitou as notas na frente do outro. — Lembra-se do combinado? — Doyoung se limitou a revirar os olhos. Sentia como se já tivessem repassado o plano meia centena de vezes.

— Você vai dar um perdido nessa recepção chata, e caso a mamãe ou o papai perguntem, eu te cubro dizendo que você teve uma dor de barriga daquelas, graças aos bolinhos de camarão.— Bufou enquanto Junmyeon assentia, atento aos mínimos detalhes. — Eles não vão mais fazer perguntas e devo ficar acordado esperando você voltar da casa do seu namorado pra checar se a área tá limpa. 

— Ele não é meu namorado. —Negou veementemente, embora o desejasse que fosse em segredo.

— Mas bem que você queria. — Doyoung sorriu zombeteiro.

— Te vejo mais tarde, vê se não se distrai demais e fura com o planejamento. — Junmyeon ressaltou, fingindo não ouvir o comentário malicioso do outro. Não podia ser flagrado por um dos pais se esgueirando para dentro do apartamento quando, para todos os efeitos, estava nas profundezas do desespero graças a uma intoxicação alimentar.

— Eu sou um homem de palavra. Agora, o dinheiro. Isso… pode ir passando. — Enquanto Doyoung guardava as notas no bolso da calça social, animadamente, Junmyeon se sentiu roubado. — Vai pela porta dos fundos. E vê se toma o cuidado de não cair e morrer nas escadas sem aqueles seus óculos fundo de garrafa. Eu detestaria ficar sem a minha outra parte do combinado. — Foi a vez de Junmyeon de revirar os olhos e saiu, não sem antes bater a porta atrás de si com força.

— Isso mesmo! Pode fazer barulho, não é como se estivessemos tentando ser discretos ou algo assim. — O mais novo esbravejou.

— Então...Não é querendo te pressionar nem nada, mas vai ser um pouco estranho se você não me convidar pra entrar agora. — Junmyeon disse a um Yixing que o fitava um tanto quanto embasbacado. E como poderia não estar? O Kim estava sempre o impressionando, aparecendo nos locais onde menos poderia esperar, com toda a glória de seu corpo compacto.

— Ah! Sim, é claro, eu ahn… — Yixing,subitamente constrangido,afastou um fio de cabelo sob a testa que não estava ali.— Me desculpe. Pode entrar. — Abriu espaço para que o outro atravessasse o portão estreito, de repente consciente de que a estrutura metálica necessitava de uma mão de esmalte. Junmyeon, por outro lado, não conseguiria prestar atenção ao mínimo sinal de ferrugem nem em um milhão de anos, pelo menos não com a visão de Yixing ali, sob a sombra de um Ypê florido, lhe dando boas vindas embaixo de um céu laranja rosáceo.

Lindo.

E ali qualquer dúvida que uma vez Junmyeon pudera ter tido acerca da natureza dos sentimentos que nutria por Yixing, foram desvanecidas. Como poderia não se apaixonar por ele? Com suas bochechas coradas, covinhas salientes e o arranjo de cada um de seus átomos. Supor o contrário alguma vez fora, de longe, uma prova irrevogável de sua ingenuidade.

— Por favor não repare na bagunça, eu… Nós, não estávamos esperando visitas além do… — Yixing estava tentando justificar, antes de ser interrompido pelo outro, qualquer possível traço de desordem que o Kim pudesse vir a flagrar, com medo de passar uma impressão desleixada. Não estava esperando uma visita à altura do colega de classe abastado, vestindo uma camisa fina de alguma grife cara, cujo tom de rosa claro ressaltava ainda mais o tom de suas bochechas, e uma calça de alfaiataria cujo corte fazia com que o tecido se moldasse de modo fluído às suas pernas bem torneadas. Yixing tinha plena convicção de que Junmyeon não pertencia à paisagem natural daquele bairro pobre, mas sim à mesinha de um café parisiense, comendo croissants acompanhado por uma xícara de café, com o rio Sena de fundo.

— Baekhyun. — Junmyeon sorriu divertido, ansioso para conhecê-lo. Após terem cruzado o pequeno jardim, Yixing parou abruptamente na soleira da porta e voltou-se para Junmyeon, com um olhar inquisitivo.

— Você estar aqui tem dedo dele, não é? — A pergunta soou mais como uma afirmação do que com qualquer outra coisa.

— O que você acha? — Junmyeon levantou uma sobrancelha, e Yixing revirou os olhos. Era bem óbvio, na verdade. De que outra maneira o Kim teria pego seu endereço senão através da interferência do outro enquanto estivera ocupado ajudando a avó na cozinha? Aquele pilantrinha… — Você teria me dito que hoje é seu aniversário de outra maneira? Nós dois sabemos que não. 

— Por favor, não me entenda mal. Não é como se eu não estivesse feliz por você estar aqui… — E lá estava Yixing, pedindo desculpas novamente. O Kim o teria poupado do esforço, calando-o com um beijo molhado, caso tivesse permissão para tal, o que imaginava não ser o caso, então reprimiu o impulso mordendo o lábio.

— Eu sei. — Junmyeon tinha conhecimento de que seu status costumava intimidar as pessoas e com Yixing, temia não ser diferente. Apesar de nunca ter rotulado àqueles com quem se relacionava com base na quantidade de zeros na folha de declaração de impostos anual, sabia que a própria estrutura da sociedade na qual estava inserido o fazia. Não era tão ingênuo a ponto de desconsiderar que os viadutos e avenidas dispostos no intervalo entre seu condomínio de luxo e a casa modesta, situada na periferia do grande centro urbano, na qual Yixing vivia, aprofundavam as diferenças abissais entre ambos, constrangendo o mais alto. Cada um dos músculos do corpo definido gritavam para abraçá-lo, acariciar as mechas escuras de seus cabelos, afagar seu rosto bonito e dizer que, na verdade, nada daquilo importava. Nunca importou...Mas, antes que pudesse ceder àquele arroubo, fios invisíveis de bom senso o contiveram. Entretanto, Yixing retribuiu seu olhar daquela maneira terna a qual, mais do que transmitir a sensação de que sabia o que estava se passando dentro dele, o compreendia. — Agora, eu estou bem ansioso para provar se a famosa torta da sua avó é tão gostosa assim. — Tratou de quebrar o clima tenso que havia se instalado ali. Tão típico...

— Ah, Junmyeon… Não sei como vocês fazem aqui, mas de onde eu vim, questionar as habilidades culinárias da avó de um homem é uma coisa séria.

Yixing cravou o garfo sob o último pedaço de torta salgada ao mesmo tempo que Baekhyun e uma tensão, digna de um conflito armado, se instaurou na mesa da cozinha, enquanto Junmyeon, vovó e senhora Zhang figuravam meros telespectadores.

— Você já comeu muito. — Baekhyun disse, sem vacilar.

— Você também. — Yixing rebateu, obstinadamente.

— Seu estômago sempre foi menor que o meu, todos sabem… — O trainee continuou. — E gula é pecado. Comer mais do que pode aguentar… Tsc, tsc… Que coisa feia, Yixing. — Repreendeu-o com um estalar de língua.

— Você nem vai à igreja. — O chinês ergueu as sobrancelhas, visivelmente consternado com a hipocrisia do outro.

— E daí? — Baek rebateu em tom desafiador. — Todos os caminhos levam a Deus.

— Garotos, já chega. — A senhora Zhang, por fim, interveio. — O que Junmyeon pensará de nós vendo vocês brigando por comida? — A pequena confraternização havia corrido bem até então, de modo que a família chinesa familiarizou-se facilmente com Junmyeon, logo que foram apresentados, e o Kim já estava à vontade o suficiente para se divertir com as discussões bobas protagonizadas por Yixing e Baekhyun e, mesmo que relutantemente, a mulher admitiu para si mesma que ela também. — Andem, me deem isso...Um pedaço para cada. — Nenhum dos dois se sentiu, de fato, satisfeito com o resultado da divisão, tal qual os acordos diplomáticos, em sua maioria o eram. — Junmyeon, querido, comeu bem? 

— Sim, senhora Zhang. — Respondeu educadamente, voltando-se para a figura mais velha em sua frente. — Muito obrigada vovó, tudo estava realmente delicioso.

— Me perdoe por esses dois, estão sempre se engalfinhando. — A mãe de Yixing sorriu na direção dos dois enquanto recolhia os utensílios da mesa. Junmyeon deslizou, discretamente, um pedaço do salgado de seu prato para o de Yixing, enquanto Baekhyun estava distraído demais para perceber, com uma piscadela. — Eu e meu irmão também fazemos isso o tempo inteiro. — Aquilo o fizera se recordar da cicatriz, agora quase imperceptível, que marcara a região do buço de Doyoung permanentemente. A marca fora fruto de Junmyeon ter atingido o rosto do mais novo com o controle remoto enquanto disputavam qual programação assistir na tv da sala, anos atrás. No fim das contas, graças ao ferimento, Doyoung pôde assistir “ Pocoyo” no sofá tranquilamente, comendo todo o sorvete que conseguia aguentar, ao passo que Junmyeon fora sentenciado pela mãe a três dias sem ver tv para refletir sobre suas ações.

— Eu vou sair para dar uma caminhada. Na minha idade, isso ajuda na digestão. — Vovó Zhang retirou-se, ao passo que Baekhyun se ofereceu para ajudar a mãe de Yixing a lavar a louça deixando, assim, o chinês e o Kim a sós.

— Esse é meu quarto. Quarto, este é Junmyeon. — Yixing apresentou o cômodo que fora testemunha de incontáveis noites junto ao celular conversando com Junmyeon. O Kim adentrou-o com a mesma resignação que se utiliza ao atravessar o pórtico de um templo.  
Era um quarto simples, adornado por nada além de uma cama de solteiro com lençóis brancos, uma cômoda para roupas, um espelho pequeno, uma mesinha de estudos com apostilas organizadas e um baú, que descobriu depois estar repleto de livros. A simplicidade do ambiente fazia seu próprio quarto parecer digno de um sultão, com a cama king size, ar-condicionado e um lustre que iluminava o cômodo amplo com esquemas do sistema solar quando ligado. Sentou-se na cama se sentindo o homem mais fútil do país, senão o do planeta, e Yixing, logo depois de depositar o presente do Kim sob a cômoda, acompanhou-o.

— Espero que você tenha gostado. — Junmyeon olhou na direção do porta retrato que dera ao outro de presente. — Eu poderia ter pensado em algo melhor, caso tivesse mais tempo, mas posso compensar depois, se preferir. 

— Não, nada disso. — Yixing abanou as mãos, visivelmente constrangido. — Eu amei. Não tenho muitas fotos minhas e, certamente, nenhuma com você. — Confessou. A moldura preservava uma foto dos dois, da qual Yixing se recordava do outro tê-lo feito tirar um pouco antes das férias. Nela, Yixing estava sorrindo enquanto Junmyeon repousava o braço ao redor de sua cintura, fazendo um sinal de ‘’V’’ com os dedos da mão livre.

Haviam sido eternizados através de tinta de impressora e papel fotográfico.

— Bem, pois não devia. — Junmyeon recostou a cabeça no travesseiro e Yixing apoiou a cabeça numa das palmas, a fim de fitá-lo mais de perto. 

— Eu não sou exatamente um grande fã da minha aparência. — Confessou, sorrindo.— Mas não pense que sou uma grande vítima da minha autoestima ruim. — Tentou tranquilizá-lo. — O que seria de belezas como a sua e de Baekhyun sem pessoas comuns para que se destaquem?

— É tarde demais. Mesmo que você pense que não é bonito, eu vejo você. — Dessa vez, Junmyeon não pôde evitar que seu polegar traçasse uma linha das bochechas à mandíbula de Yixing. Perto como estavam, o chinês pôde sentir a respiração do outro se confundindo à sua, junto ao cheiro de amaciante de roupas e colônia masculina. Como se movido por um feitiço, Yixing aproximou o rosto ainda mais do de Junmyeon, a ponto dos narizes se tocarem, envolvidos numa dança serena que culminou num roçar de lábios.

— Eu vou entender, se você não quiser. — Junmyeon sussurrou, certificando-se de manter um tom baixinho, como se temesse que a atmosfera que os envolvia pudesse se romper com qualquer movimento brusco. Precisava ser cuidadoso. 

— E - eu… quero. — Yixing estava tremendo. Seu cérebro havia escolhido o pior momento possível para apresentar mau funcionamento. — É só que…

— Hum..? — Junmyeon instigou-o. Um som rouco emergindo das profundezas da garganta, deixando os joelhos de Yixing um pouco bambos. Nem sequer haviam se beijado de fato, mas aquele momento fora intenso o bastante para que a mente do chinês ficasse enevoada.

Parecia um sonho Junmyeon ali, deitado em sua cama, inclinando-se para um beijo. 

Ele não deveria gostar de meninas? E, mesmo se esse não fosse o caso, certamente não preferiria trocar beijos com rapazes que tinham o mesmo status que ele? Aquilo não fazia sentido de maneira alguma. Seria possível que o afetuoso Junmyeon estivesse pregando algum tipo de pegadinha nele? Fizera inúmeras suposições dentro daqueles poucos segundos. A sua favorita era a de que falecera dormindo e se encontrava no céu.

— Você não entende. Eu nunca… — Engoliu em seco, o rosto queimando de vergonha.

— Tudo bem. Posso te ensinar algumas outras coisas além de modelos atômicos e fórmulas matemáticas. — Junmyeon riu soprado, confundindo seu hálito ao do outro. Saber que Yixing era inexperiente nas coisas do coração havia alimentado nele o desejo — o qual não sabia existir até então — de ser o seu primeiro em todas as coisas. Tomaria-o entre as mãos com o mesmo cuidado que dirigia a uma peça de porcelana, no entanto, ciente de que Yixing não se romperia com a mesma facilidade, teve vontade de abraçá-lo forte até que todo o ar fosse esvaziado dos pulmões e só sobrasse ele; o contato de pele contra pele, seu calor, e uma paixão que se desenvolvera lentamente e agora ardia forte como uma rosa vermelha queimando, mas, antes que pudesse transformar o pensamento em ação, o celular vibrara em protesto contra o bolso de trás da calça. Maldição, pensou. — Você acabou de me interromper no meio de uma coisa importante. — Resmungou, atendendo a chamada do irmão. Yixing se afastou, e Junmyeon soube que aquele momento mágico fora para sempre perdido graças ao irmão mais novo.

— E o nosso pai vai interromper sua vida se sequer desconfiar que você estava enganando a todos esse tempo inteiro. — Doyoung o alertou, checando se não havia ninguém perto o suficiente para ouvi-lo no corredor.

— A minha vida? — Junmyeon fitava Yixing enquanto conversava com o outro. O chinês estava se endireitando sentado sobre a cama. — Pensei que estivéssemos juntos nessa.

— E estamos, mas se a mamãe decidir entrar no seu quarto de qualquer maneira, e descobrir que você não está lá, e isso for parar nos ouvidos dele... — Sempre que os irmãos Kim se referiam ao pai, não havia um traço de carinho na voz. — Nós teremos que soltar as mãos. — Irmãos, irmãos. Negócios à parte. Esse era Doyoung, ou pelos menos, fingia sê-lo. 

— Tudo bem, tudo bem… Eu devo chegar em meia hora. Acha que consegue segurá-la por mais tempo? — Yixing estava fitando a cabeceira da cama, tentando fugir do olhar de Junmyeon. As palmas suando frio. 

— Com um acréscimo de 50% isso é possível. — Doyoung falou casualmente, limpando as unhas.

— Argh. Está certo. — Não adiantaria discutir. —Eu já estou indo.

Após desligar a chamada, Junmyeon encontrou um Yixing empertigado, no entanto, a postura orgulhosa fora prejudicada pelo rubor ainda presente nas bochechas. 

— Era meu irmão. — Explicou. — Preciso voltar pra casa. — Falou num tom pesaroso, como de alguém que não queria fazê-lo de fato. E como poderia querer acabar com aquela noite encantada, voltando para aquele apartamento frio, quando todo o calor de que precisava naquele dia emanava, em lufadas de ar quase palpáveis, do corpo de Yixing junto ao seu? Agora que provara da sensação, seria difícil esquecê-la.

— Mentiu para poder vir aqui? — Yixing ergueu as sobrancelhas, incrédulo. Não queria ser o responsável por meter o Kim em maus lençóis, mas, antes que pudesse repreendê-lo, Junmyeon se adiantou e colou os lábios aos seus. 

O chinês imaginou-se fazendo isso por tanto tempo que foi como se estivesse repetindo a ação pela milésima vez, entretanto, nessa oportunidade, pôde sentir precisamente a textura dos lábios cheios contra os seus. Todavia, não foi capaz de desfrutar da sensação por muito tempo já que, tão rápido quanto havia se chocado contra si, Junmyeon se afastou, temendo que alguém desavisado escancarasse a porta e expusesse a cena. Receava que a sexualidade de Yixing fosse um segredo para a família, assim como a dele. Yixing roçou o rosto em sua bochecha, manhoso como um gatinho, de repente se sentindo abandonado sem a boca de Junmyeon contra a sua. O Kim sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados, e selou a ponta do nariz do outro com um beijo igualmente casto, como se para acalmar a tempestade que se passava dentro do mais alto.

Yixing acompanhou Junmyeon até a porta, não sem que antes o Kim se despedisse de Baekhyun com um abraço -sussurrando um agradecimento rápido junto ao ouvido do outro- e agradecesse as anfitriãs pela recepção calorosa e pelo jantar delicioso. Vovó Zhang o fez prometer que voltaria para fazer uma visita, convite que Junmyeon concordou prontamente. O Kim não pôde evitar de reparar como a senhora Zhang, apesar do semblante exausto, graças a um dia cansativo de trabalho, sorrira para ele como o pai não fora capaz em anos, e então soube de quem Yixing havia puxado aquela particularidade. Dali a 2 anos, descobriria que havia amado essa família desde aquela noite.

— Vejo você na segunda. — Junmyeon garantiu ao outro, enquanto se acomodava no banco traseiro do carro alugado. 

— Não se os seus pais te pegarem antes. — Yixing riu, batendo a porta do automóvel. Junmyeon afagou seus dedos sob a janela baixa antes que o motorista desse partida, logo depois assistiu a silhueta do outro se tornar um borrão conforme tomava distância e sorriu consigo, pensando na ironia daquela situação. Meses atrás era um garoto perdido no banco traseiro de um carro como aquele, vagando solitário em meio a noite daquela cidade cinza, e agora havia conseguido encontrar a si mesmo na segurança dos braços de Yixing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mochi = Tradicional bolinho de arroz.
> 
> * Cair nos braços de Morfeu = É uma expressão popular que pode ser interpretada como o desejo de cair num sono profundo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Let me in, unlock the door  
(Me deixe entrar, destranque a porta)  
[...]

Hold my head inside your hands  
(Segure minha cabeça nas suas mãos)  
I need someone who understands  
(Eu preciso de alguém que entenda)  
I need someone, someone who hears  
(Eu preciso de alguém, alguém que ouça)  
For you, I've waited all these years

(Por você eu esperei todos esses anos)  
For you I'd wait 'til kingdom come  
(Por você eu esperaria até o fim dos tempos)  
Until my day, my day is done  
(Até que meu dia, meu dia termine)  
And say you'll come and set me free  
(E diga que você virá e me libertará)  
Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me  
(Apenas diga que você esperará, esperará por mim)

— “‘Til Kingdom Come”-Coldplay

Junmyeon conseguiu se esgueirar para o próprio quarto com o auxílio do irmão mais novo.

Trocou a roupa usada na recepção por seu tradicional pijama, desgrenhou os cabelos e mergulhou um termômetro em uma xícara de água morna - ideia de Doyoung - para parecer que tinha febre. De início não concordara, mas, segundo o outro, garantiria maior credibilidade à sua farsa e então foi impossível resistir.

Torcia para que Doyoung não tentasse convertê-lo ao Islamismo algum dia, caso contrário, apesar de ser um budista convicto, tinha certeza de que ele conseguiria.

— Oh, querido… — A senhora Kim falou em um tom piedoso e arrastado. — Tem certeza de que não quer ir ao médico? — Junmyeon negou, apertando ainda mais as cobertas junto ao corpo.

— Não é nada demais. — Tentou tranquilizá-la, enquanto a mãe estava curvada sobre si, checando sua temperatura novamente. — Tenho certeza de que… Ahhh — Soltou um lamento de dor, ao que Doyoung aprovara, erguendo o polegar enquanto assistia à cena encostado na porta. A senhora Kim acariciou suas costas enquanto o filho mais velho se curvava sobre o próprio estômago. — Estarei melhor amanhã. — Concluiu, certo de que fora uma performance magistral.

— Se prefere assim, não o incomodarei mais. — A mãe endireitou o lençol sobre o filho mais velho novamente e, embora desejasse acompanhá-lo de perto, estava consciente de sua responsabilidade enquanto anfitriã do evento e mais ainda do olhar de reprovação que o esposo lhe lançou quando se desculpou com alguns convidados, saindo em meio a uma conversa, para checar um dos filhos. — Virei mais tarde, está bem? — Junmyeon assentiu e virou para o lado, fingindo adormecer. — Fique de olho no seu irmão, caso ele precise de algo. — Recomendou à Doyoung, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

— Eu disse que ia funcionar. — Doyoung exclamou convencido, se atirando no canto vazio da cama ao lado de Junmyeon. 

— Não gosto de mentir para ela. — Junmyeon bufou, virando-se para o mais novo e acertando um chute sem força em sua canela.

— Ainda assim, isso não te impediu de mentir para ela sobre suas tardes de “estudo” — Fez um sinal de aspas com os dedos. — com Sehun. — Junmyeon suspirou fundo e murmurou um “Que seja”, afundando a nuca contra o travesseiro, e fitando o sistema solar refletido no teto, graças à luminária. 

Havia beijado Sehun diversas vezes debaixo dele. Sempre julgou que ficar com Sehun na própria casa era muito arriscado, de modo que sempre preferia ir à casa do outro, mas, quando o pai de Sehun precisava trabalhar em suas plantas de interiores em casa e o mais alto estava muito a fim, precisava apostar na sorte. 

Numa dessas oportunidades, esquecera a porta do quarto aberta e Doyoung irrompera, sem anunciar, cômodo a dentro, perguntando a Junmyeon se havia visto seu quebra- cabeça da *Millenium Falcon, já que a mãe havia ido ao salão e não o encontrava em lugar algum, no entanto, o pequeno havia se surpreendido, tanto quanto ficara surpreso, o irmão mais velho e um de seus amigos estavam em meio a um beijo. 

Doyoung arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo, ao passo que Junmyeon se desvencilhou rapidamente de um Sehun, que fora deixado para trás, já com uma ereção pesada entre as pernas, tentando assimilar o ocorrido, enquanto o Kim saiu em disparada porta afora.

Junmyeon alcançou Doyoung enquanto esse já havia entrado no próprio quarto. Atirou-se sobre o irmão mais novo e o prendeu contra o tapete felpudo que antecedia a cama.

— Você vai ver só quando... — Doyoung ameaçou enquanto se debatia, esforçando-se para se soltar do aperto do mais velho.

— Você não pode contar isso a ninguém, Doyoung! A Ninguém! — Junmyeon falou enfaticamente, apavorado com a perspectiva de que isso chegasse aos ouvidos da mãe ou pior, do pai. Aquilo seria o fim para os dois, não só para seu relacionamento meio torto com Sehun, mas com a vida que ambos haviam levado até aquela fatídica tarde. Infelizmente, graças à família conservadora, não era livre para estar com quem quisesse apesar de não haver impedimento algum para tal, já que a aliança na mão esquerda do pai, nunca fora motivo suficiente para coibir seus casos extraconjugais. A família tradicional era mesmo uma piada de humor sombrio, o Kim mais velho pensou amargamente. 

— ME SOLTA! — Doyoung exigiu, sem paciência, ainda agitando-se a fim de libertar suas costas do peso do mais velho que havia grudado em si como um carrapato.

— PROMETE PRIMEIRO! 

— A MAMÃE DIZ QUE NÃO DEVEMOS MENTIR. — Doyoung insistiu, e de repente, pôde respirar aliviado, livre do aperto incômodo. 

Junmyeon havia o libertado e se sentou de frente para si, com as costas apoiadas contra a cama. Os braços repousaram entre os joelhos e sua expressão era como a de um homem viúvo que acabara de enterrar todos os filhos. Profundo desespero. Até Doyoung se sentiu mal ao ver o outro tão abatido.

— Eles não entenderiam. — Junmyeon deixou escapar por entre os lábios a conclusão que havia chegado desde que havia percebido que garotos podiam ser tão atraentes quanto garotas o eram para si. Fitou a parede oposta, evitando olhar para Doyoung. Não deixaria que o visse chorar, apesar do pavor começar a tomar forma no peito. 

O mais novo se sentou sobre os calcanhares e então engatinhou até se sentar ao lado do irmão mais velho. Esticou as pernas e percebeu que, de fato, havia crescido bastante desde seu último aniversário, como a mãe havia reparado, de modo que não levaria muito tempo até que atingisse a altura do irmão mais velho, podendo até ultrapassá-lo no quesito estatura. 

No entanto, Junmyeon seria eternamente seu irmãozão. Sempre que tentava se lembrar de quem erguia barracas no seu quarto para simular um acampamento quando podia chamar seus amigos para uma noite do pijama , quem o acompanhava em suas brincadeiras - apesar de ser crescido demais para isso-, quem procurava em meio a uma noite de chuva para dormir na mesma cama, já que temia o som dos trovões, quem o ajudava em suas tarefas de casa… Era o rosto de Junmyeon que via. Apesar da pouca idade, o irmão mais velho fora para si tudo aquilo que o próprio pai jamais foi capaz de ser. 

— Está bem. — Afirmou resoluto. No fim das contas, não havia muito sobre o que pensar ao que concluiu.

— Uh? — Junmyeon não ouvira direito, absorto como estava em desenhar círculos invisíveis com as pontas dos dedos sob o carpete enquanto refletia sobre a própria desgraça. Voltou-se para o mais novo, e o olhar acusatório que Doyoung esperava receber, não estava lá, surpreendendo-o.

— Eu disse que está tudo bem, papai e mamãe não vão ficar sabendo. — Respondeu, brincando com os dedos repousados sob o colo.

— Como sei que posso confiar em você? — Junmyeon perguntou com sinceridade.

Receava que, em uma de suas discussões rotineiras, o mais novo berrasse o que sabia aos quatro ventos para que seus pais pudessem ouvir. Doyoung, que via sentido na desconfiança do outro, pegou uma réplica de um *Sabre de Luz, preso a um suporte na parede, e sentou-se com as pernas em borboleta, depositando-o no espaço vazio entre os dois. 

Junmyeon assistiu a cena com estranheza, se perguntando qual o significado daquilo, até que Doyoung o ligou e repousou sua mão sobre o objeto, orientando o mais velho para que fizesse o mesmo. A luz emanada da réplica brilhou contra o rosto de Doyoung, fazendo suas feições assumirem um tom de azul, o que fez Junmyeon sorrir ao perceber a semelhança entre o mais novo com *Aayla Secura, uma das personagens da franquia de filmes mais popular de todos os tempos.

— Em nome de Obi-Wan Kenobi, um dos mais nobres mestres Jedi, eu, Kim Doyoung, juro solenemente guardar seu segredo a mim confiado, jovem padawan Kim Junmyeon. — Doyoung proferiu seu voto com toda a pompa.

— Primeiro,eu não confiei isso exatamente a você. — Começou. — Você que entrou no meu quarto sem bater e acabou me flagrando. — Junmyeon rebateu, e Doyoung se limitou a revirar os olhos. — Segundo, eu sou mais velho que você, como pôde me considerar um Padawan? Eu devo ser, no mínimo, elevado à patente de Cavaleiro. 

— Quer que eu mude de ideia?

— Não. — Junmyeon se deu por vencido, sem pensar duas vezes.

Apesar das discussões bobas e desavenças rotineiras, o vínculo entre os irmãos Kim havia se aprofundado desde então, de modo que podiam se considerar verdadeiros confidentes um do outro, fosse sobre o desvio do dinheiro do troco da padaria, fosse sobre os assuntos do coração, como aquele.

— Com o Yixing é diferente. — Junmyeon confessou para o outro, protegido pela escuridão do quarto, sentia-se suficientemente confortável para falar sobre o outro em voz alta.

— Deve ser. Pra você concordar em me pagar 45 pratas… — Doyoung refletiu, com um dar de ombros.

— Não eram 30? — Junmyeon perguntou com estranheza.

— Isso foi antes dos 50% de aumento, por você ter levado mais tempo que o esperado. — Doyoung explicou, paciente, ao que o mais novo sentiu Junmyeon fuzilá-lo com os olhos, apesar da sombra densa. — O quê? Isso se chama Lei da Oferta e Demanda.

— Que seja… Falando assim, posso até ver nosso pai. — O mais velho pontuou, apoiando a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados sob o travesseiro.

— Não. Eu vou ser bem mais bonito. — Doyoung repetiu o movimento do mais velho. Algumas coisas simplesmente nunca mudam. — Percebeu que ele está deixando o bigode crescer? Em que ano estamos? 1890? — Foi a vez dos dois rirem, sem um pingo de remorso. 

Doyoung costumava tratar o pai de maneira respeitosa quando a situação exigia, mas, formalidades à parte, não havia nada que o ligasse ao homem além de uma fria familiaridade, fruto dos laços sanguíneos partilhados entre si. Nunca conhecera o senhor Kim em sua forma menos repulsiva e, agora um pouco mais velho, era perceptível que o pai não o amava, ou pelo menos, era o que demonstrava através dos olhares que dirigia ao mais novo quando, é claro, o considerava digno de um. 

Parecia culpá-lo pela desgraça que acometera à família, assim como fazia com a esposa, uma vez que era mais cômodo direcionar a frustração pela morte prematura da filha para os outros do que confrontar a verdade insossa de que se fosse um pai mais ou menos comprometido, ao invés de se ocupar flertando com a esposa de um dos amigos descaradamente, teria conseguido agarrar a pequena Joohyun pela mão e tê-la convencido de que mergulhar na piscina sozinha não era uma boa ideia.

— Eu gosto dele. — Como nunca gostei de mais ninguém, completou mentalmente e Doyoung soube, pelo tom que o outro usara, que estava mexido de fato. Um sorriso genuíno começou a despontar nos lábios do mais velho, iluminando seu semblante por completo, na verdade, o Junmyeon que voltara para casa naquela noite era mais feliz, alheio àquela atmosfera supressora que permeava pelo lar.

— Como foi? — O mais novo quis saber, empurrando-o com o ombro, ansioso para saber os detalhes de sua escapatória. — Você beijou ele? — Doyoung sorriu malicioso. — Beijou, não foi? — Riu alto quando Junmyeon assentiu, quase tímido, se o nariz franzido de maneira fofa enquanto sorria não fosse prova suficiente disso. 

— Não foi um beijo de verdade, se é o que você quer saber. — Não por falta de vontade, obviamente. — Mas poderia ter sido, caso você não tivesse estragado o momento.— Falou com um quê de remorso, se recordando da interrupção, diga-se de passagem, nem um pouco bem-vinda do outro. 

— Foi mal. — Doyoung se desculpou.

—Tudo bem. Não é como se tivesse sido o último, na verdade. — Estava animado com a perspectiva de um futuro próximo, no qual poderia surpreender Yixing durante o expediente e roubar alguns beijos do outro, com direito à língua e sabor de Coca-Cola. Agora que Yixing deixara claro que o queria, na mesma intensidade em que ele o queria também, o cenário idealizado adquiriu contornos de uma promessa. — Mas e você? — Era a vez de Junmyeon interrogar o mais novo. — Tive a impressão de já ter te visto com aquela garota, com quem conversava na festa mais cedo. É isso ou preciso trocar minhas lentes? 

— Ela é minha colega de sala e nossa vizinha de prédio. — Doyoung tentou soar comedido, ao que falhou, miseravelmente. — Ahhh Junmyeon, é garota mais interessante do mundo. — O mais velho sorriu com ternura, diante da empolgação do outro. Como era bom ser jovem e apaixonado.

— E porque não namoram? — Quis saber. — Vocês parecem ser bem próximos e ela deve gostar de você pra aturar as besteiras que você fala.

— Você só diz isso porque eu mencionei que Jornada nas Estrelas merece alguns direitos.

— Se disser isso no meu quarto novamente…

—Tá, tá… — Continuou, ignorando o outro. — Nós somos amigos, mas não sei se ela gosta de mim dessa maneira. Ou se pode vir a gostar algum dia. — Suspirou, preocupado. — Ela não ficou nem um pouco impressionada quando soube da minha posição de vocalista da banda do colégio, ou quando tirei a maior nota em Álgebra esse semestre.

— Graças a mim. — Junmyeon fez questão de recordar ao outro a importância de suas aulas de reforço.

— Sim, graças a você. — Balançou a cabeça enquanto se punha sentado. — A questão é: ela é difícil de impressionar, e tenho a sensação de nunca saber o que ela está pensando, e como se não fosse o suficiente, não acho que nosso pai aprovaria. — O mais novo despiu os sapatos, fitando as meias com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas. — Porque, bem, você percebeu. — Sinalizou o rosto como se para indicar a pele e Junmyeon reparou na implicação contida ali. 

— A cor dela. — Junmyeon se recordou da pele negra, bem parecida com teca oleada. Um traço tão característico quanto o emaranhado de cachos, responsáveis por fazê-la se destacar em meio à elite amarela.

— Papai só tolera a família dela, a ponto de convidá-los para virem aqui hoje, desde que soube que os vizinhos novos fizeram fortuna através das minas do Congo. — Parecia mesmo que os irmãos Kim estavam fadados a amores não convencionais. — Você sabe como ele detesta imigrantes e ainda acredita naquela baboseira de raça pura que as escolas ensinavam antigamente.

— Bem, então está na hora de ele aprender que a Segunda Guerra acabou há anos e que esse nacionalismo étnico não passa de uma grande bobagem.— Junmyeon saiu em defesa do mais novo, apesar de estar ciente de que, infelizmente, as coisas não eram tão simples assim.

— Se ele soubesse disso, me perguntaria, outra vez, como pude ter dado tão errado. — Doyoung falou enquanto fitava os próprios pés, se recordando da primeira vez que o ouvira dizer aquilo, quando ele torcera o tornozelo tentando montar a cavalo, numa das idas ao clube.

— Eu acho que você deu muito certo. — Junmyeon tentou confortá-lo, acariciando a parte de trás de seus cabelos, logo em seguida, acertando-lhe uns tapinhas na nuca. — Apesar de ser um simpatizante de Jornada nas Estrelas. — Envolveu o mais novo num abraço de urso, e fez cócegas no outro até os olhos de Doyoung lacrimejarem de rir e adormeceram, pesadamente, sob a cama.

— Superman? 

— Apelão demais.

— Batman? 

— Muito sombrio. 

— Capitão América?

— A cristalização da prepotência estadunidense.

— Mulher Maravilha?

— Ela tem alguns direitos.

— Garota Esquilo?

— Existe uma heroína com esse nome? — E Yixing explodiu em uma risada, fazendo com que Junmyeon revirasse os olhos e quase se arrependesse de tê-lo como seu namorado.

Namorado. Era sempre acometido pela sensação de estranhamento comum a quem nunca tinha usado aquele título, no entanto, o saboreava com prazer entre os lábios. Yixing o puxou pela nuca e roubou um beijo, muito parecido com o selar de lábios com que o outro o havia presenteado em seu aniversário, de um Junmyeon meio emburrado. A carranca logo se desfez, com a mesma agilidade em que as ondas varriam a terra molhada ao quebrar na praia. 

— Primeiro, você sugeriu que nosso primeiro encontro fosse no Museu Nacional. — Junmyeon começou a listar com os dedos, ignorando a tarde adorável que passaram no parque logo depois da visita ao centro histórico, dias atrás, no qual Yixing teve seu sorvete roubado, descaradamente, por um cachorro enquanto estava distraído demais se inclinando na direção do mais baixo para um beijo. Junmyeon riu até a barriga doer e,depois disso, dividiram sua casquinha de baunilha sentados sobre um banco, cuja árvore de folhas densas servia uma proteção bem vinda contra o sol. Fora, sem sombra de dúvidas, um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida, mas era suspeito para falar já que todos pareciam ser desde que o passasse na companhia do chinês. — Agora zomba dos meus super-heróis por estarem salvando o mundo de collant. Olha, sinceramente… Eu deveria saber que você fazia esse tipinho intelectual metido a besta desde que soube que seu livro favorito é uma obra do Dickens e tirou uma comigo por eu preferir HQ´s e minha banda favorita ser o Coldplay. — Empurrou Yixing de lado, numa irritação quase fingida. Era raro que discutissem de verdade, desde o primeiro desentendimento que tiveram na época em que ainda eram apenas bons amigos. 

— Como sabe disso? — Yixing sorriu, curioso.

— Você disse isso na primeira vez em que conversamos por telefone. — Junmyeon respondeu com toda a simplicidade de seus dezoito anos. Não conseguiu flagrar como, mas, no segundo seguinte, suas costas bateram contra a areia e Yixing estava sobre ele. 

— “ Quero que saibas que tu foste o último sonho da minha alma… Desde que te conheci, tenho sido atormentado por um remorso que pensei que nunca me censuraria novamente e ouvi sussurros de velhas vozes impelindo-me para cima, as quais achei que estivessem silenciadas para sempre. Tive ideias imaturas de me empenhar novamente, começar de novo, me livrar da preguiça e da sensualidade e lutar a luta abandonada. Um sonho, tudo um sonho, que vai dar em nada…” — Yixing citou fitando, intensamente, as orbes de avelã do corpo abaixo do seu. 

Os cabelos sedosos de Junmyeon se espalhavam como pano de seda, escuros contra a areia amarela. Ele o amava, tão profundamente quanto os sulcos que ambos haviam formado no solo arenoso com seus pés descalços, de modo que não foi uma grande surpresa quando lágrimas transbordaram dos olhos, enquanto declamava para o outro um de seus trechos favoritos de “ Um conto de duas cidades”. 

Junmyeon tomou seu rosto entre as mãos, tão cuidadoso como sempre fora quando o tocava, e o chinês acariciou a palma que repousava cálida em sua bochecha esquerda. Traçou, com as pontas dos dedos, as veias sobressalentes -o que por vezes fora motivo para Yixing brincar dizendo que, quando fosse médico, não teria dificuldades em aplicar-lhe injeção- que o faziam parecer um quadro em alto relevo, e selou, com carinho, as linhas da parte interna da mão do outro. Aquele fora um dos sentimentos mais doces que Junmyeon já sentiu e foi como se seu coração estivesse derretendo como um picolé. Como resistir a Yixing? 

O Kim estava a meio caminho de erguer o tronco quando o mais alto pressionou os lábios contra o seu, tão despudorado quanto jamais fora. Junmyeon esperava mais um de seus beijos castos quando, novamente, Yixing o surpreendeu pedindo passagem com a língua. Normalmente, era Junmyeon quem tomava a iniciativa. O mais baixo cedeu, sem esforço algum, enquanto Yixing se demorava em explorar cada canto de sua boca. Tomado por uma autoconfiança recém descoberta, em uma atitude ousada, o chinês chupou sua língua, arrancando um som sôfrego do outro. Puxou o lábio inferior de Junmyeon entre os dentes, lentamente, só para ter o prazer de fazê-lo de novo. A pressão exercida pelas mãos de Junmyeon em sua cintura, firmemente, mantendo-o junto a si, o cheiro da brisa salgada entranhado na camisa azul claro do outro, o calor de seu corpo junto ao seu...Nada no mundo parecia importar mais, nem mesmo a aplicação da prova do dia seguinte, que poderia definir a vida de Yixing pelos próximos anos. Todas aquelas preocupações bobas poderiam esperar, enquanto estava livre para amar Junmyeon sob o sol em uma praia vazia, salvo pelos próprios.

A breve viagem ao mar fora ideia de Junmyeon. 

As últimas semanas haviam sido excepcionalmente tensas para o mais alto. Conforme os exames de admissão para a faculdade se aproximavam, as inseguranças de Yixing pareciam se aprofundar. Precisara sair da sala de aula algumas vezes, em meio as revisões, para chorar no banheiro. As costas estavam sempre tensas, de modo que estava sobrevivendo a base de relaxantes musculares e massagens da avó, e de Junmyeon, quando esse ia visitá-lo no trabalho, o que havia se tornado cada vez mais frequente. 

O Kim vinha provando ser o melhor namorado que alguma vez sonhou ter. Ficava na biblioteca após as aulas para ajudar o outro nos estudos, sorrindo orgulhoso sempre que Yixing apresentava progresso e lhe direcionando comentários reafirmadores, sempre que o outro parecia envergonhado por ter cometido algum “ erro bobo”, segundo ele. Junmyeon descobriu ser, de fato, muito paciente enquanto auxiliava Yixing com cálculos como também ter uma boa didática. Julgava que tinha desempenhado um ótimo papel como professor particular porque amava a matéria. Divertia-se com os números, ao contrário da maioria, talvez por isso enxergasse com bom ânimo até aquelas questões mais difíceis, representando para si mais um desafio do que um atestado de sofrimento.

— Se não estivesse destinado a ser o CEO da empresa, logo depois do nosso pai, você daria um ótimo professor, Junma. — Doyoung comentou certo dia, sentado em frente a uma pilha de trabalhos acumulados, graças ao seu entusiasmo com a banda, após Junmyeon tê-lo ajudado a compreender a matéria da prova do dia seguinte o que, até então, havia julgado ser impossível, segundo o mais novo.

Junmyeon passou muito tempo pensando sobre isso, tempo demais na verdade. Costumava pensar que seu destino estivera traçado desde o berço. Deveria ingressar numa universidade de alto prestígio, cursar administração e, após isso, observar a maneira com que o pai geria os negócios da família, de perto, para que viesse assumir sua posição um dia, mas, uma vez que, definitivamente, não pretendia noivar com nenhuma das pretendentes de família abastada, catalogadas a dedo pelo pai, todos os outros aspectos pareciam mutáveis também. E se…

Precisava encontrar uma pessoa.

— Você deve estar mesmo muito desesperado para pedir conselhos a mim. — Chanyeol brincou.

— Não começa. — Junmyeon bebeu um gole do chocolate quente servido na cafeteria da universidade onde o Park estudava. Era um lugar mais arrumadinho do que esperava, para um campus de música. O Kim costumava imaginar que o cardápio se resumiria a uma infinidade de marcas diferentes de cerveja e pichações anarquistas nas paredes, enquanto alguém estava no centro de um palco escuro, iluminado por um refletor, declamando poemas dramáticos, de modo que não pôde evitar se sentir um tanto surpreso ao ver pessoas normais usando cardigãs, iluminação ambiente e todas as outras coisas que costumavam ser vendidas em cafés.

— O que te fez mudar de ideia sobre o curso?— Chanyeol quis saber, enquanto rompia a embalagem de um canudinho. Usava sua combinação clássica de moletom e boné, mas o mais baixo pode ver uma tatuagem, que não estivera lá na última vez em que se viram, ganhar contornos no pulso.

— Mudar é uma palavra forte. — Junmyeon pontuou. — Eu estou apenas… reconsiderando.

— Instituto de Ciência e Tecnologia, não é? — O Park se recordava do outro tê-la mencionado na última ligação que fizeram. — Isso é bem a sua cara. Nerd. — Lançou ao outro um olhar zombeteiro sob seu copo, ao que Junmyeon retribuiu com uma careta. Independente do tempo afastados, algumas amizades permanecem as mesmas.

— Eu sei. — Junmyeon sempre tivera inclinação para a ciência, admitiu. — Mas meu pai...Você sabe como ele é. Preferiria me ver morto a tomar decisões diferentes das que ele traçou para a minha vida. — Recostou-se contra a cadeira, os braços cruzados sob o peito enquanto apoiava os pés na base da mesinha. Procurou Chanyeol porque ele, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa poderia compreendê-lo, uma vez que havia passado por uma situação parecida.

— Eu decidi fazer música porque isso me faz feliz. — Confessou. —Ter o apoio dos pais é uma coisa boa, mas há momentos nos quais você não vai poder contar com a opinião alheia ao seu favor e tem aquele momento de definição, no qual você se dá conta de que não pode pautar sua vida para corresponder às expectativas que outras pessoas projetam sobre você. — Às vezes, Park Chanyeol era mais sábio do que parecia. — Acho que o seu momento de definição é esse. — Ao que concluiu, enquanto Junmyeon o fitava, pensativo.

O Kim encontrou Yixing, no fim do expediente, para confessar sua decisão. Sabia que, mesmo que o mundo estivesse contra ele, o apoio do chinês era o único de que precisava. O mais alto o envolveu num abraço e sussurrou em seu ouvido, num tom reconfortante, como ele era lindo, inteligente e forte, enquanto Junmyeon se permitiu chorar em seu ombro. Sendo mimado, logo depois, com um pote de sorvete de seu sabor favorito. “ Por conta da casa”, Yixing assegurou e Junmyeon viu que dispunha de certas vantagens de namorar o cara da loja de conveniência.

Os dois haviam separado as bocas apenas para assistirem o espetáculo que o pôr do sol proporcionaria em alguns minutos.

De costas para Junmyeon, Yixing se aninhou entre as pernas do Kim, sentindo os braços do outro envolvê-lo num abraço. Com a temperatura caindo, se sentiu grato por Junmyeon ter se lembrado de trazer uma manta enquanto o sequestrava de um aulão de véspera de prova. O mais baixo decidiu manter o dia na praia como uma surpresa pois sabia que, com o senso de responsabilidade de Yixing, ele declinaria diante de um planejamento feito com antecedência. 

O chinês até tentou recusar a proposta, mas quando Junmyeon o surpreendeu com o convite, praticamente implorando para que tivessem um dia juntos, com aqueles olhos pidões, usando o argumento de que logo não poderiam se ver com tanta frequência, Yixing pediu desculpas a própria consciência e logo em seguida se viu num banco de ônibus, com a cabeça recostada no ombro de Junmyeon enquanto ouviam música de mãos dadas no trajeto até a praia.

— Como seu pai reagiu, quando disse que não faria a prova amanhã? — Yixing perguntou, enquanto fazia carinho nos dedos de Junmyeon. 

— A pior possível. — Junmyeon respondeu, repousando o queixo sobre o topo da cabeça do outro e inalando, profundamente, o cheiro das madeixas escuras como as penas de um corvo. E então relatou para Yixing o acontecido.

— Não vou fazer a prova. — Precisou reunir toda a coragem que tinha para anunciar sua decisão para os pais. Passou muito tempo estudando qual o melhor momento e, temendo que não houvesse um, comunicou na sala enquanto estavam todos reunidos no mesmo ambiente, numa oportunidade rara. 

— O que disse? — A mãe perguntou, como se não houvesse escutado direito. Erguendo seus olhos da revista entre as mãos.

— Eu não vou prestar vestibular para a Universidade Nacional, já que o Instituto de Ciência e Tecnologia aceitou minhas notas, cartas de recomendação e declaração pessoal. — Nesse ponto o pai largara o jornal sob a mesinha de centro e até Doyoung parou a resolução de um de seus td´s para prestar atenção no que acontecia. — Devo começar próximo semestre. Não precisam se preocupar quanto a despesas com minha moradia em *Daejeon, já que consegui vaga num dos alojamentos e posso custear o resto caso consiga uma bolsa de estudos, quando minhas economias acabarem. — Apesar dos olhares de choque quando o momento chegou se sentiu, estranhamente, calmo. 

— Meu filho isso é uma… — A mãe procurou o que dizer, tentando assimilar a informação. — Surpresa. 

— Surpresa? — O senhor Kim, enfim, se pronunciou. — Você está tentando me envergonhar, é isto o que é. — Seu rosto ficou vermelho e uma veia saltou sob a testa. Doyoung engoliu em seco, antecedendo o que iria acontecer.

— Você vai ficar chocado no dia em que descobrir que nossas vidas não tem o propósito único de agradar ou desagradar você. — Quando ensaiava com Yixing o que iria dizer, suas pernas amoleciam feito geleia e o chinês precisava acalmá-lo com palavras de afirmação e conforto. No entanto, sentia-se,subitamente atrevido e corajoso encarando o homem, que temera a vida inteira, daquela maneira. 

— Seu moleque atrevido… acho que já passou da hora de você receber uma boa surra.— Ele se pôs de pé, retirando o cinto. 

— Não, não precisa fazer isso. Eu tenho certeza de que educamos Junmyeon bem o suficiente para decidir ele próprio o que é melhor para si mesmo. — A mãe interveio, mas seu protesto fora inútil enquanto ele marchava em direção ao filho mais velho. Junmyeon estava preparado para o que viria, mas Doyoung alcançou o irmão em passos largos e tomou sua frente. 

— Doyoung, saia. — Junmyeon disse para o outro, que o ignorou ainda de braços abertos em sua proteção. — Isso é problema meu e devo encarar como um homem. — Disse, entredentes.

— Um homem? — O senhor Kim riu debochado. — Um maricas, é isso o que você é. Agora sai da frente moleque ou vai sobrar pra você também. — Doyoung ignorou o aviso e se manteve firme onde estava, até que o pai, em toda sua fúria, o agarrou pelo braço fazendo com que tombasse de costas contra o chão, derrubando o abajur ao lado com um baque sonoro. Aquele fora o limite para Junmyeon, que se atirou em direção ao pai, tentando acertar um soco no nariz adunco. 

A mãe se interpusera entre os dois, em defesa do filho, apenas para ser chacoalhada pelos ombros pelo marido, que a fez tropeçar nos próprios pés, desequilibrando-se e caindo sob o tampo de vidro da mesinha, espatifando-o com o impacto do próprio peso. 

— Mãe! — Os irmãos Kim gritaram em uníssono ao assistirem o sangue escorrer entre os fragmentos, fruto de um corte na testa e alguns arranhões nas pernas e braços. Ela se pôs de pé com a ajuda dos filhos e, ainda sentindo-se um pouco tonta, decidiu que estava protelando o que devia fazer há anos.

— Já chega! Basta disso. — Esbravejou, fitando o homem em sua frente com os olhos vermelhos de fúria.

— Vai ficar do lado dele? É por isso que nenhum desses moleques presta. — Disse, cuspindo no chão.

— Eu suportei, por todos esses anos, todas as suas traições, humilhações… — Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto da mãe, enquanto ela rompia o casulo que a mantivera inerte por tanto tempo. — E as suas acusações sobre a morte da minha filha. — Nesse ponto, a senhora Kim já estava gritando, sem se importar se os vizinhos estavam ouvindo ou não o que acontecia no interior daquele apartamento de luxo. — Você acha que foi fácil pra mim? Que tem sido fácil pra mim? — O esposo apenas a fitava com perplexidade, considerando as implicações do que acabara de ocorrer. — Eu também perdi uma filha naquele dia e isso dói hoje tanto quanto doeu na época, mas enquanto você continua vivendo sua vida, satisfeito em atribuir toda a culpa de um acidente a mim, no qual você também teve responsabilidade… — Ela empurrou o esposo com o dedo, repetidas vezes, enquanto deixava toda a mágoa irromper, junto às lágrimas e ao sangue, lavando-a inteira. — Talvez se você não estivesse ocupado demais tentando foder a esposa do seu melhor amigo enquanto eu estava me desdobrando para cuidar de três filhos pequenos, AQUILO NÃO TERIA ACONTECIDO. — Esbravejou a última sentença, assustando até Junmyeon e Doyoung, que nunca tinham-na visto naquele estado, fitando-a em perplexidade. — Já permiti que me tornasse infeliz demais, mas não pense que vou deixar que faça o mesmo com os meus filhos. — Bateu no peito, retirando a aliança que havia se tornado o símbolo de sua prisão por muitos anos. — Isso acaba hoje. — Lançou a jóia em seus pés e mandou que os garotos preparassem uma mala com as coisas de maior importância, já que estariam saindo dali hoje e voltariam para pegar o resto depois, logo que se estabelecessem em um outro lugar, já que por hora, ficariam num hotel.

Deixaram aquele apartamento juntos, para não mais voltarem definitivamente.

— Sei que não é o mesmo que seu quarto, mas será apenas por um tempo. Eu prometo. — A senhora Kim falou, tranquilizadora, enquanto cobria Doyoung na cama do hotel no qual se instalaram, logo após terem ido ao pronto-socorro para suturar seus ferimentos. O mais novo dos filhos também não escapara incólume. Um dos cacos do abajur, no qual o pai o atirara contra, fez um corte profundo na mão direita no qual, na pressa para socorrer a mãe da agressão, acabou se apoiando para levantar. Precisou de oito pontos e, enquanto era costurado, tentou aliviar a atmosfera de culpa que tomou o irmão mais velho,que o acompanhou na enfermaria enquanto a mãe também recebia cuidados, afirmando que, com a mão ferida, conseguiria escapar das últimas avaliações semestrais. Não importava se as pessoas o enxergavam como o mais forte por ser o mais velho, Junmyeon sabia que Doyoung era o resiliente.

— Eu sinto muito, mamãe. — Junmyeon se desculpou, observando seu estado. — Se eu não…

— Basta. — Ela cortou-o, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama do quarto que ele e o irmão mais novo dividiriam por algum tempo. — Nada disso é culpa sua. Eu já devia ter tirado vocês do alcance daquele homem terrível há muito tempo. — Acariciou o rosto de Junmyeon, fitando, logo em seguida, um Doyoung que já ressonava baixinho.— Ah, eu estou tão orgulhosa de você. É claro que sentiremos saudades, mas Daejeon não fica tão longe, então vamos poder nos vermos sempre. — Comentou, se referindo ao campus da faculdade que Junmyeon pretendia cursar. — A atitude que você tomou hoje foi muito importante e espero que você saiba que a única coisa realmente valiosa para mim é que vocês dois sejam felizes. — Falou enquanto afagava suas costas. Junmyeon sabia que a noite havia trazido informação demais, mesmo assim, não conseguia imaginar um cenário no qual se sentisse, novamente, tão corajoso. A madrugada fazia isso com as pessoas, imaginava. Aquele era o momento de acabar o que havia começado; de se revelar.

— Mãe, tem mais uma coisa que você precisa saber sobre mim.

— Simples assim?— Yixing se sentiu abismado, tanto quanto Junmyeon diante da reação da mãe ao revelar sua bissexualidade.

— Uhum. — Gaivotas estendiam suas asas sobre o mar, enquanto a espuma branca das ondas borbulhavam como champanhe recém aberto. Uma brisa leve agitava os fios dos cabelos de Junmyeon, já emplastrados pela areia do mar, graças à paixão de Yixing. Os raios de sol brilhavam através das nuvens como o éter derramado da taça de algum deus olimpiano desavisado, e se sentiu grato por ter alguém para compartilhar aquela vista. E mais ainda, por aquela pessoa ser Yixing, cujo corpo esguio se encaixava ao seu abraço, perfeitamente, como se tivesse sido feito sob medida para caber ali. — Ela disse que já imaginava, desde Sehun.

— O modelo? — Yixing perguntou, subitamente, endireitando as costas, como se apenas a menção daquele nome fosse suficiente para que sentisse uma agulhada. Nunca imaginou que fizesse o tipo ciumento, mas saber que o ex de Junmyeon agora era um modelo fazendo carreira no exterior, cutucou sua auto estima, já meio capenga, fazendo com que sentisse como se o Kim, de repente, tivesse baixado o nível.

— Sim, o modelo. — Junmyeon riu, notando a pontada o desconforto presente ali. — Isso é ciúmes, Yixing? — Brincou.

— Você também sentiria se soubesse que seu namorado tem o contato do rosto de alguma marca famosa salvo no celular. — Completou, emburrado.

— Diz de novo. — O Kim pediu, com um sorriso que repuxava os cantos dos olhos, assemelhando-os a duas meia luas.

— A parte do “rosto de alguma marca famosa salva no celular”? — Provocou, azedo.

— A parte em que você me chama de “ namorado”. — Junmyeon segredou em seu ouvido, sob o chiado incessante das ondas, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha, o que sabia ser suficiente para que o chinês sorrisse, sentindo cócegas na área. 

— Eu amo meu namorado…— Yixing confessou ao outro. — Apesar de ele ser o cara mais bobo do país inteiro. — Completou. — Satisfeito?

— Muito. — E então abraçou o outro mais firme ao peito, como se para reafirmar para Yixing que não havia com o que se preocupar. Ele era seu, enquanto o mais alto quisesse que fosse. 

— Mas sabe, em breve, você não será o único que tem contato com uma celebridade. — Yixing brincou, seguro pela estrutura do corpo forte que acolhia o seu. Se tivesse a sorte de encontrar uma lâmpada mágica, um de seus desejos seria que aquele fim de tarde se estendesse pela eternidade. O segundo, que pudesse ter seu pai de volta e o terceiro, que a mãe e avó vivessem para sempre. 

No entanto, os três eram igualmente impossíveis, de modo que se limitou a se sentir grato pelo que tivera até agora. Viveria um dia de cada vez, esperando sempre pelo melhor na manhã seguinte e caso suas expectativas fossem frustradas, dariam um jeito. Agora eram ele e Junmyeon contra o mundo, e não parecia existir outra maneira mais certa para se viver. — Aparentemente, a line up do próximo grupo que será lançado pela empresa do Baek está formada e não haverá alterações e ele está nela. Não é maravilhoso? — Disse muito animado. Orgulhoso pelo trabalho duro do melhor amigo ter sido recompensado como só ele. E, quem sabe, Baekhyun fosse capaz de estender seus contatos até a China e conseguir um autográfo de *Xiao Zhan. “É um mundo globalizado, afinal de contas”, pensou.

— Fico feliz por ele. — Junmyeon respondeu. — Não fosse pelo Baek, não teria ido ao seu aniversário… — O Kim segurou o queixo de Yixing com o polegar, virando o rosto de traços finos em sua direção, o rosto que tanto amava. — E beijado você. Assim… — Selou os lábios de Yixing, pela centésima vez naquela tarde. Em seguida esfregando, a pontinha do nariz no do outro. Junmyeon continuava parecendo um coelhinho, sempre que o fazia, e o chinês imaginava que nem em um milhão de anos, fosse considerar a expressão menos fofa.

— E me pedido em namoro na mesma semana. — Yixing sorriu, lembrando de como Junmyeon não perdera tempo, pedindo-o logo no primeiro encontro. 

— Tem muitos outros garotos bonitos da cidade. — Deu de ombros, ainda fitando os olhos de azeviche que o encaravam com ternura. — Não podia correr o risco de deixar você escapar. — Junmyeon era, sobretudo, um homem de atitude e Yixing não conseguia evitar julgar aquele seu traço como, absolutamente, atraente. 

— Sua mãe sabe sobre mim? — Yixing perguntou, voltando a se aninhar em Junmyeon. 

— Sim. Bem, não exatamente. —Tentou explicar. — Aconteceram muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo e não queria atrelar sua imagem àquele cenário. — Tomou as mãos de Yixing entre as suas, tentando esquentar as palmas com o atrito. As mãos de Yixing estavam sempre frias, em contraste ao seu coração quente. — Disse apenas que encontrei alguém que amo e que me faz feliz. Foi o suficiente para ela. — Junmyeon nunca amou a mãe com tanta intensidade quanto quando ela o aceitou como era, como se fosse a coisa mais simples de se fazer no mundo. — Ela disse que quer conhecê-lo, logo depois que nos estabilizarmos em algum lugar e ela esteja sarada. — Das cicatrizes externas e internas.— Você gostaria disso? — Perguntou, desejando que a resposta fosse positiva, apesar de ter consciência de que tudo no relacionamento dos dois havia se desenvolvido a passos largos e temia que Yixing ainda não estivesse preparado para as implicações disso mas, como sempre, o outro o surpreendeu. 

— Eu adoraria. — Respondeu. Queria conhecer Junmyeon, seus amigos e família. Fazer parte de sua vida, com a mesma intensidade com que queria que ele fizesse da sua. Gostaria de ver a luminária de que o outro tanto falava, assistir com ele seus documentários macabros, só para ter a desculpa de abraçá-lo, como o bom medroso que era, tomar chá com sua mãe e rirem juntos dos engalfinhamentos entre os dois irmãos, como Junmyeon havia comentado acontecer com frequência. Ele e Doyoung estavam sempre discutindo.

— E quanto à sua família? Não quero que pense que é obrigado a se revelar para sua mãe e avó agora, só por eu tê-lo feito. — Acariciou seus cabelos, plantando um beijo em uma de suas têmporas.

— Eu preciso que me dê algum tempo. — Pediu. — Eu pensei muito sobre isso e cheguei a conclusão de que preciso ingressar na universidade primeiro, ter algum tipo de… estabilidade, entende? — Ao que Junmyeon assentiu. — Eu as amo muito, você sabe, mas não consigo prever quais seriam suas reações já que, infelizmente, a aceitação, como da sua mãe, não é uma regra. — Depois disso posso… posso… — Yixing se sentiu nervoso só com a perspectiva de que a mãe e a avó passassem a enxergá-lo de maneira diferente. Elas, Baekhyun e Junmyeon eram tudo que tinha, até agora, e não aguentaria perder nenhum. Doeria demais. — Eu sinto muito. Me perdoa por não ser tão cora… 

— Entre mim e você, não há necessidade de um pedido de desculpas. — Junmyeon disse, interrompendo-o. — Eu espero você, leve o tempo que for. 

Naquela mesma tarde, fizeram planos e planos para um futuro que os aguardava com esperanças promissoras. Yixing faria uma boa prova, Junmyeon tinha certeza disso, apesar do mais alto suspeitar que o outro estivesse sendo demasiadamente positivo. Tinha medo de obter um resultado ruim e frustrar suas expectativas mas, quando o Kim segurava sua mão entre as suas daquela maneira, tudo parecia possível. Até realizar o sonho da vida breve que tivera o pai de Yixing, de ver o filho se graduar em medicina. O que o chinês fazia, fazia-o também em sua memória, como confessou ao namorado.

— O Centro de Tecnologia fica numa cidade vizinha, mas posso vir passar os fins de semana e feriados aqui, quando possível. — Junmyeon disse ao outro. 

— E não vamos nos esquecer das férias de verão.

— E não vamos nos esquecer das férias de verão. — Fez coro à Yixing. 

— Não acredito que vamos ter de sobreviver a um webnamoro. — Yixing riu com a perspectiva de que passariam mais tempo se comunicando por meio de chamadas de telefone, pelos próximos anos.

— Pode ser uma coisa boa. — Junmyeon sorriu em resposta. — Assim você não enjoará fácil de mim. — Provocou-o.

— Corajoso da sua parte assumir que eu o faria algum dia. — Yixing rebateu, percebendo que Junmyeon começara a pôr distância entre os dois, andando de costas, cada vez mais perto de onde a água encontrava a areia da praia e as duas se apaixonavam, deixando apenas conchas sob a orla, como uma prova de sua devoção. 

— Pra onde está indo? — Yixing gritou para o outro, acima da canção dos ventos.

— Vem me pegar. — Junmyeon o desafiou, só para ter o prazer de, uma vez, ter o outro perseguindo-o,com um sorriso travesso brincando nos lábios, e no instante seguinte, os dois estavam brincando de pega-pega na praia, sob um céu cor de rosa. 

Quando Yixing o alcançou, as barras das calças dos dois sarapintadas de areia molhada e água, os sons de risadas foram interrompidos enquanto o mais alto o fitava intensamente.  
Queria Junmyeon, tão intenso e profundamente como jamais se lembrara de querer coisa alguma. Queria ser o motivo por trás de suas risadas e o ombro amigo que procuraria para desabafar todas as suas dores e angústias. Queria ser aquele a quem procura em busca de conforto após um dia cansativo. Queria ser aquele que o outro procuraria para fazer amor, não apenas em carne, e o primeiro a receber um bom dia seu, de um Junmyeon ainda sonolento com os cabelos emaranhados pelos lençóis.

— Me deixa te perseguir para sempre. — Yixing pediu, já um pouco sem fôlego, após a corrida, lançando os braços em volta dos ombros de Junmyeon, puxando - o para perto.

— Deixo. — Junmyeon colou a boca à sua, em um beijo apaixonado, selando o compromisso com o oceano de testemunha, em seu azul sem fim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Millenium Falcon = Espaçonave fictícia da série de filmes "Star Wars".
> 
> * Xiao Zhan = Cantor e ator chinês, mais reconhecido por interpretar o protagonista do drama "The Untamed", o personagem "Wei Wuxian".
> 
> *Daejeon = É a quinta maior metrópole da Coréia do Sul, ganhou o apelido de "Vale do Silício da Ásia", por abrigar vários institutos de pesquisa importantes.


End file.
